


The Rise of the Lion Goddess

by DeadlyMilady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Allura been studying pop-culture, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Drinking, Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Keith is sarcastic and black humorous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge and Lance dont know what to do with their feelings, Realisations, Stabbing, altean reality, poor Lance wants to sleep, stupid jokes, to the shows and anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMilady/pseuds/DeadlyMilady
Summary: Marauders attacks distant bases of Galaxy Coalition. Mystical Pale Demon hiding the key to Keith's questions about his quintessence abilities. But the one for who marauders and Pale Demon working for is the one who could be a big threat to whole Universe. Path maybe ended, but not the journey. Does our Paladins will need to form Voltron again?I want to thank @erin_means_peace. Your works had inspired me to write.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first work. This series is kind of representation of something what I would like to see in VLD sequel. If Dreamworks dare to do one:) I hope you will all enjoy!

Nights on Daibazaal not so differetent than a day. Expect, the were a lot darkier. Though sun has shone in there and now its not so dark as it was ten thousand years ago. For one person on this planet this night was a lot darkier than usial. Painfull memories dreaming to him in the nightmares. Young leader of the Blade of Marmora- Keith Kogane nerviosly tumble in his dream.

_He looked at her from shadow of the tree, while she is talking with Arusians. How they spend night together near the shield of occupied Castle of Lions. How he noticed her in the middle of the night, trying to sneak away from the Castleship._

_-Don't try to stop me._

_-I'm not gonna stop you. I'm going to join you._

_Explosion of the pod. Waltz in the space. Eye sided looks. Apologizing and hug._

_-Please, come to us._

_-I will._

_When she reason him to try to be the leader, that Shiro saw I him. How he supported her after comet stealing. How the advised each other, until Shiro's return. His departure to Blades._

_"The Marmora can go on without you. They have thousand of years. Voltron can not. We can not"._

_Many memories with her flashed before his eyes, until Keith saw the last and the most painful one._

_-Allura, when you accepted me, it helped to accept myself. Thank you._

_-You have greatness in your heart and in your actions._

_Flash of light. Paladins of the past and Lotor appear in front her and Honerva. She is smiling to **her paladins** and goes forward._

Keith harshly set on the bed, in his small room on one of the Marmora's bases, on Daibazaal. He breathed heavily, his heart pumping like crazy. Tears streamed down Keith's face and his clothes was wet from sweat. He tried to calm his breath by laying his hand on his chest.

Keith whispered in the dark: " Shit, how many times it will be overtaking me? It's like I been cursed." He made a face: " That's not so far from the truth, actually".

Keith couldn't understand why memories with Princess Allura is dreaming to him. Especially in nightmares. Maybe it has something to do with his _researches_ ? Maybe with his quintessence abilities? Keith had no idea. But his argues with Allura dreaming to him to much often. And every time Keith waking up with tears on his face. He regretted, that he didn't apologized to her for many things. To _confess_ to Allura, to be honest.

Kosmo has waked up and came to his master. He laid down his head on Keith's knees.

"It's okay, boy. Just another bad dream."

Kosmo started to whine.

"I didn't have dreams like this since I was looking for Blue Lion. That can't be a coincidence, right, bud?"

Wolf slightly tilted his head to the side. Keith had take a deep breath and layed down on the bed. Kosmo's head still was on his knees and soon wolf fell asleep. Keith thought about his dreams, about Princess Allura and about how much things he didn't said to her. And about his _true feelings_. Sleep took over Keith after all.

* * *

Mornings on Daibazaal way brighter than nights. But these mornings more looks like sunsets. Keith has drooling on his pillow, face hidden in it. Kosmo fell asleep on Keith's knees, but now half of his giant wolf body laid on top of Kosmo's master. Keith is as surprised how his body didn't crash his bed yet...And also Keith's backbone. Keith's phone started to ring:

"Bzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzzzz."

Keith mumbled a swearing in his dream.

"Bzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz".

In irritation, he reached for the phone on bedside table. Krolia was calling to him. Keith closed his eyes and pick up the call:

"Yeah?"

Krolia started whispering to him aggressively:

-Keith! We have a meeting today! You overslept again and forgot everything?

-No...I didn't overslept anything...didn't forget everything... Why are you calling this early?

-Keith, meeting in 9:00.

-Well yeah, now is 6:00.

On other side come irritated silence. Krolia greeted her teeth:

"Kitten...its 9:30."

Keith opened his eyes widely and sat on the bed. At least, tried. Kosmo laid his paws on Keith shoulders and the force pushed Keith back and he hit on the wall. Slightly confused, he answered to his mother:

"Wait for me. I'll be there soon."

Keith got out from his wolf's embrace, who is now fully laid down on Keith's bed. It squeaked under Kosmo's weight.

"Sassy asshole."

With these words Keith run into the bathroom.

* * *

He got lucky that meeting was in same complex of buildings, where Keith was living in. He run up to conference hall in 10 minutes. Out of breath, Keith opened the door.

“Sorry, I’m late. Overslept. I forgot in which time zone I’m in.”

Keith calmed down and looked around. Its been a long time since in conference hall sat more than five people. About dozen commanders of distant outposts of Galra Empire gathered here. Beside them, here was Krolia, Kolivan and Keith’s squad- Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid.

Keith slowly walked past them to his place, from right to the big screen and in front to his mother. He sat on the chair and Krolia started whispering to him furiously:

-How many times should I tell to set an alarm? Especially, after your _trips_? You are screwing yourself.

-Well, sorry. It is hard for me to orient in the space time zone, alright? If you didn’t set this much delivery, I would waist less time on my trips.

Krolia was about to say something sass back, but Kolivan interrupted her:

“Sorry for interrupt, but can we begin meeting?”

Krolia got silent and send annoying looks to both of them.

“Okay. About two weeks ago distant outposts been attacked by some marauders. Nobody knows where are these attacks came from or is the marauders is…till last night’s attack. Commander Lass.”

Galran of average years and with “cat” years got up from his seat. He looked really nervous.

“ I’m running a base in quadrant beta-zailox-7, in few light years from planet Puig. Our base was attacked by these “marauders”. On distant bases you can got into fights with a space pirates, but in the current time they trying to avoid any contact with Galaxy Coalition and especially Galra Empire. We don’t mess with them and they don’t mess with us. Anyway, pirates are not able on the things that marauders did. First, they cut off all of our communications and we couldn’t contact nor Empire nor Coalition. Then, century's  and weapons loose their power. Along with security system. The base literally fell into the darkness.”

Ezor whispered in Zethrid’s ear:

-I love creepy ass stories in the mornings.

-Ezor!

Lass swallowed nervously, remembered with fear that happened next:

-Soon…they appeared.

-Who they?-Acxa asked.

-Not who, but _what_ , officer,-Lass answered.

“Terrifying creatures, they looked like wild animals. These beasts reminded me of Ranveig’s weapon.”

Keith and Krolia looked at each other.

“There was about twenty of them. Beasts didn't kill anyone but soldiers was badly wounded. If not their commander, there would be only dead bodies.

-Those things had commander?-Zethrid asked.

-Yes. A girl. Her uniform was familiar to the Blade’s, but changed a bit and pale-blue color. We didn't see her face. The girl was carrying only two guns and daggers. She send beasts on century's and soldiers, then she went in the armory. They grab laboratory tech and weaponry. I ordered soldiers to stop her, but…it didn’t help. When I get in there with backup, many people was without some limbs. The corridor was filled with blood. After all, beasts and girl left without any problem”.

For moment, room filled with grave silence. One of the commanders, with mechanical eye, stand up from his seat:

“Cameras managed to shoot only last second of attack.”

Everybody turned to the monitor. There was flight bay and only one pod in it. Beasts was really looked like Ranveig’s weapon and they run up the ladder into the ship. But they were black. The girl followed them. She was tall and slim. The girl was wearing pale-blue tight under suit, with long neck. On top of it was leather cloak with same color, it reached her knees. Cloak was fastened at the waist, where belt hold her guns and daggers. Girl’s face was covered with a hood and mask. It was absolutely white and only bright-blue holographic was glowing in the darkness of the bay.

One-eyed continued:

“By this footage we could find her according to external parameters and find out, that this group committed many attacks in different quadrants all over the galaxy, for the last four years.”

Whisperings filled the room. Keith was reeling in confusion. He didn’t understand where all this goes to.

-Excuse me, but why are gathered us here, well, humanitarian squad?- Ezor asked.

-Because of this 30 tics,- Kolivan opened file and video appeared on the screen.

Same girl was standing in the middle of weapon storehouse. About 40 scavengers surrounded her. Girls raised her hands and start made weird moves with her fingers. Some scavengers get up in the air and they begin to throw from side to side. The rest of them was less lucky. In the girl’s hands appeared bundles of energy, she crossed her arms and then slammed them apart. Scavengers crashed walls and windows with their bodies. After that, girl came to one of the cameras. She made another bundle and shoot at the camera. Screen went black.

-The girl has ability of quintessence manipulation,- Keith finally spoke.- This is why you brought me and my people here. Because, we have experience with this kind of people. Do you want us to eliminate her?

-No,- Kolivan answered.- We want to figure out who she is and for working for.

-You think she is an assassin?

-By the Lass’s report, her orders for beasts was really different from things she did by herself. There is possibility she is just a recruit. Anyway, we need more information about these marauders. And we guess, we know what their next target is. Yesterday, on Senfama’s outpost they stole part of Zaiforge canon. It’s generator to be correct. Trough all the things they took its hard to guess exactly what they need, but one thing they’ll need for certain…

-Balmera crystal.

-Correct. After convergence of Balmeras five years ago, Universe receive unlimited source of energy on the billion deca-phoebs forward. Marauders wouldn’t loose an opportunity to get a hands on one piece of it. According to our data, they robing at least two outposts and pirate’s points in one quadrant.

-So yesterday was attack on outpost in beta-zailox-7, so they keep hunting in this area. Marauders will attack a planet that have a crystal. Their next target is Puig.

Krolia get up from her seat:

“Today, later me, Kolivan and Keith’s squad will go to Earth for notification for Coalition about attacks. From there, squad will go the planet Puig with intelligence mission. Meeting is over. “

* * *

Keith and his team was the last one to go, but then the figure in shadow spoke:

“Special mission to the special squad, how amusing. Interesting what will happen when you meet the Pale Demon."

Keith turned to the source of the voice. That was the same commander who find concise about marauders.

-I’m sorry, with who?

-Pale Demon. The girl, who is commanding those beasts. Soldiers named her like that, because of her telekinetic abilities and…her bloodthirst. She didn’t kill anyone, but left bloody trails as teared limbs. We still can find them, honestly.

Ezor turned to her friends and whispered:

“Not to be rude, violent and stuff…But this is badass.”

Keith gave her a look and turned back to commander:

-Why did you call our squad “special”, commander…

-Niva. Because half-breeds differentiate their persistence. Right? Your friends nearly get killed many times. Look at them now! All alive and almost save.

Acxa and Ezor made evil faces and Zethrid started to crunch her knuckles, but Keith pulled his hand in her way:

-Get a hold on yourself.

-And what about you? Red Paladin Keith. Pilot of the Black Lion. The Leader of Blade of Marmora and Voltron. Also, as I remember, to you and your friends was given the title of Defenders of the Universe. What’s must be a great honor…

While Niva talk, everybody slowly went out into the corridor. Keith was leaving the last. He answered tiredly:

-Yeah, great. No doubt.

-…it is a pity that one of you was awarded it posthumously.

Keith stopped at the door and clenched his fists. It was a long ago when Keith had decided all disputes with a fight, he grown from that. But right now, Keith was afraid he wont hold himself.

-I think, Princess Allura would appreciate your work: dissemination of diplomacy, humanitarian help…

-Just say what do you want from me?

Keith snapped at him and came closer. Niva whispered to him furiously:

-I just want to figure out, why such a _mudblood_ like you scared Haggar, herself? You hold a power that nor witch. nor princess could not even imagine. You are able to feel quintessence, this is why between help delivery, you are looking for Altean Temples, to understand where is this abilities came from.

Keith eyes widened, but he didn’t take away his angry look from Niva. Keith asked him:

-I’m well aware about my abilities. But you are wrong about what Haggar was afraid of me. I’m more interested, how did you know about my researches?

-You need to check more often and wash the onboard data, especially when you don't want other people to know about your activities.

Keith has turned on his way to the exit and said sarcastically:

-Thanks for useful advise. And don’t worry about the Pale Demon. We will deal with her without any victims.

-I hope that this time nobody will die under you command. Princess Allura would be really…

In the next second Keith’s fist meet Niva’s jaw. He reeled back and spitted blood from a mouth. Niva has stand from the chair and came to the screen. There was enough room between screen and table for actions.

-You wish for a challenge, mudblood?

Keith came to screen as well. He lifted his fists. Keith’s voice was low and irritated:

-I wish to kick your ass, scumbag.

He grinned at Niva:

-I’ve wanted to practice for a long time.

* * *

Keith sat in the back side of the Marmora ship, on which he his mother, Kolivan and Keith’s team was flying on Earth. Krolia processed his scratch on cheek while he kept the ice on broken lip.

“Why the hell did you do that?! You know perfectly, what some galra would never accept the current command and they deliberately looking for a way to provoke you. Because they can’t do anything with it. But just explain to me, why did you do that?”

Keith looked down ashamed. His bang covered face and Krolia couldn’t see his expression and understand what is he thinking about. Keith spoke quietly:

-He mentioned Allura.

-Ow. That’s explain everything.

-I just…I don’t know. When someone saying her name or mentioning somehow. I-I just loosing myself.

-You never had a chance to _confess_ to her, do you?

Keith looked at his mom with a straight face.

-Lets change a subject. I wanna know more what are we up against. Why we got to know about marauders just now, when they were rubbering for four years?

-Their attacks were hidden and rare. Max one raid for two months. We learned about them only then they attacked former bases of rebel fighters.

“Got it”,- Keith muse and said with a grin-“ Today’s flight on Earth is matching with my plans. Lance in the Garrison right now. He is visiting Veronica and helping Pidge with recruits. Tomorrow Lance will return on New Altea with Pidge. There will be teachings for new Legendary Defenders. Today is Lance’s last day on Earth and I promised to have a drink with him.”

Krolia rolled her eyes:

“Don’t drink to much. I don’t want Lance to carry your boozed half-dead body to hostel. And don’t got into the fight.”

Keith smiled at her:

“No promises.”


	2. Confessions at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been really confused with his own feelings. Everybody tell him to let go, but he cant, besause of fear of failling. Some things become tence as he finally let let himself to blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone out there who is reading this and enjoyed so far, im sorry for such delay. I've been on terrible writer's block, but i think i'm back on track. Enjoy!

Galaxy Garrison. 14:00

Lance Mclain has laid on sofa at the rest room. It was small room panted with grey colors. In each corner stood small tables and sofas. And opposite the viewing window stood a kitchen set.

 Lance was taking a nap on one of the sofas. He was wearing his usual clothes: pale blue shirt with white t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans and grey boots.

 His sister Veronica came in room in her Garrison uniform and with tablet in her hands. She didn’t notice anything around or where she is ‘till she heard loud snoring. Veronica turned her head to the source of the sound and saw her little brother, sleeping t-posed with his long legs on the wall. Mischievous smirk played on Veronica’s face. She came to a table near the couch and with loud sound dropped her tablet on it. Veronica yelled:

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!”

Lance snapped his eyes open and with a scream fell of the couch. Veronica collapsed from laughter. Lance looked at his older sister offended:

-Veronica, what did you do that for?

-Sorry, Lancey. You just been sleeping so peacefully and in such weird pose, so I couldn’t held myself. Besides, its middle of the day. What are you doing here and taking a nap? I thought you will be with Pidge until evening.

Lance sat back on couch.

-Pidge went to meeting of Galaxy Coalition and I walked to the lab. I was examine some probably-dangerous-things-that-I-not-supposed-to-touch. Chip spotted me when I was holding unfinished plasma blaster and then he literally took me by the scruff and kicked me out. That is why I came here and didn’t notice how I fell asleep. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on the meeting as well?

-Its finished three hours ago, Lance.

Lance eyes widen.

“Oh. Uh…don’t you know where is Pidge now?”

A small smirk start to crept on Veronica’s face.

-I think she is in cafeteria now. At least, I saw her go in it’s direction with Keith.

-Oh, Keith is in there too?-Lance smiled.-We agreed with him to have a drink tonight.

Lance has stood up and walked towards the door. With Veronica’s gaze following him.

-I noticed you spending so much time with Pidge, recently. I’ve never seen you two apart from each other since you arrived in Garrison.

-Yeah, and what? I just really missed her, you know? We are both been so busy in our area so we didn’t have a time to communicate properly. After mom decided to send me on,- Lance made quotes in the air.- “vacation”, I decided to combine business with fun. Pidge is my best friend, after all.

-From the way you two look at each other I wouldn’t said that.

Lance stop at door gate. He turned to Veronica and frowned.

-What do you mean?

-You and Pidge always were so close. In the times of Garrison and then in a space. “The Garrison Trio” never was complete without you two. Such closeness… wouldn’t go away that easy without consequences. Also she supported you after Al..-Veronica stumbled but quickly turn back on track. -Honerva’s defeat. Mom told me how much you’ve been suffering because of this.

Lance looked at his feet.

-But when Pidge _has_ time to callto you, when you two were talking, it’s like she bringing you to live. You are literally shining. -Veronica came to him and put her hand on Lance’s shoulder. She made him look in her eyes.-I’m not blind, Lance. You like her. _More than just a friend._

A slight blush crept his cheeks and ears. He avoided her look. Lance stared at wall behind Veronica.  

-I don’t know, honestly. When I’m with Pidge, I…It's so complicated. At the same time, I wanna be with her, but…

-…you are afraid to move on. Like, if you fall in love in someone else, you will betray Allura’s memory.

Her name hang up in the air. And Lance started to feel like if he will keep the conversation he will break down. Lance rushed out of the room. On the way out he said:

“I need some fresh air to clean up my head. See you tomorrow, before launching”.

 Lance left. Veronica stayed in middle of the rest room. She sighed:

“I hope you will figure out what to do with your poor heart, little brother”.

Veronica went out of the room with decisive look on her face to look for Acxa. She was a good listener. At least they were comfortable to talk with each other. She smiled to herself and head down the corridor.

* * *

 

-This is sucks, dude,-said Pidge spinning spoon in her mug.- I just thought what we are done with this quintessence thing and then—boom! We are again in this hell hole.

-Yeah. No crap, Pidge.-said Keith. -At least, that’s not you the one who should face _The Pale Demon,_ which leaves behind rivers of blood and people with severed limbs. Although, she didn't kill anyone, which is weird.-he scratched his chin. 

They were sitting at table in the cafeteria. Keith and Pidge choose to sit near the window. It was the most far spot from food table, so no one will sit there and won’t able to overhear them. Meeting has ended just an hour ago. Keith suggested to Pidge to have a lunch together until she went to prepare for tomorrow’s launch to New Altea.

He was sitting in his favorite dark-brown leather jacket with red straps, black T-shirt, black jeans and ankle boots. Pidge was wearing Garrison jacket over a green T-shirt with V-cut and black pants. On her feet were white sneakers.  

Keith wasn’t the ‘talker”, so such a suggestion to catch up caught Pidge’s attention. She was interested what her former leader had in mind. Green Paladin decided to ask him directly:

-Keith, why did invite me to talk? I see you are up to something.

Keith was sipping coffee from his mug. He put it down and looked at his friend:

-I searching for answers about my “abilities”. My quintessence sense way more strong than any others Blades is. Even stronger my mother’s. And sometimes…

-What?

-I losing control.- Keith quickly got interested in his dinner plate.- Creepy dreams, my sword wakening without command, I “went into the Galra” more often…To gain control back, I started to search sources connected to Blade’s quintessence. All I could find is data about Luxite star. It was destroyed many deca-phoebs ago. As you know, our blades made from this material and directly connected to our sense…

-…so, you are searching for primal source, where first blades was created.-Keith rise his head up and stared at Pidge. She continued. -The only known place where first blades were created is an ancient Altean Temple. And you are looking for them to find a way to get your sense back under control. Am I right?

Keith was completely shook. He knew Pidge probably one of the smartest people of universe, but he didn’t know she held _this much power._ Keith stumbled:

-H-how did y-you...When…I mean…How?

-If you want secrets stay secrets,-Pidge smirked. -Don’t tell anything like this to Hunk. He has a good heart, but a really big mouth.

Keith blushed and pouted.

-What else did he tell you?

-Nothing interesting. _Kitten._

Pidge started to giggle. Keith gave her a half-smile.

-Okay. Now to real business. I have a request for you, - Keith looked at her serious.-One of the Galra commanders has exposed information about my _trips_. As you can see I made him be quiet about it,- he pointed to his recent injuries.- So I need some kinda device that could reliably secure my data and actions from outlier eyes. This is my private business I don’t want anyone from Galra or Coalition been involved. Yeah, I have used my encoder, but Galra knows all my protocols, so…

-Don’t worry; I’ll help you with that. But tell me, - Pidge frowned at him. -Your quintessence issues are the _only reason_ you are searching for Alt…

-Great, thanks for helping me, - Keith interrupted her.- How is your Defenders? Do you think they are ready for exercises on New Altea?

Pidge narrowed her eyes. Keith definitely doesn’t tell her everything. And probably not only to her. Pidge wasn’t going to let it go that easily. But she didn’t have much time to figure this out. _She will return to this. Later._

-They are ready, I guess. Until now, they were training only with Earth’s technic, so it would be good for them to practice on something else. Altean tech is perfect for this task. Also, Lance promised to help me arrange this…

Her face become bright red and she looked down with soft smile. But at the same time, Pidge looked sad. Keith gave her concerned look:

-Are you okay? I mean… you and Lance?

-Yes, it’s just…We always were close friends. But in the past two weeks I think we become _closer_ , but I don’t think Lance himself realizing it. - Pidge sighted. -I mean, Veronica said, she didn’t see him this happy for a very long time. She thinks it’s because of me. Veronica thinks Lance _like me._

-But what do you think?

-I think, it’s because Lance just needed a friend, the one who understand him, that’s all. I don’t think he _ever_ thought about me in this way.

-I know, I’m not the best person to talk about this, but,-Keith gave her a half-smile. -Maybe, you just need to ask him directly. I mean, the longer you holding this in yourself, the more painful it gets.

-I know, it’s just,- Pidge looked in the window. It went directly to the starting point. Atlas was preparing to launch. -If I will confess to him it’s not gonna solve _his_ issues. I guess, he is… nevermind. Oh, look at the time! Two hours have passed! I’m going to the Atlas. I need to watch after preparations. Good luck with you mission!

Pidge stood up, grabbed her plate and left. Keith was sitting by his own. He looked at the place she was sitting.

“I hope you won’t repeat my mistakes, Pidge. If you won’t do it now, you will regret about it for the last of your life. Trust me.”

Keith turned to the window and saw Lance quickly approaching to Atlas.

* * *

 

Pidge was standing on the bridge of Atlas with tablet in her hands. She was checking cargo list. The door hissed and Lance came in. Pidge didn’t notice him, she was focusing on intel. Lance saw Pidge standing near command panel and smiled. He liked to watch Pidge working. Because, when she sinks her head in work it is a perfect opportunity to prank. Lance has grown up, but for some things he would never gets old- _scaring the crap out of people, when they doesn’t see it coming.._ Cocky smile played on Lance’s face. He quietly crawled to Pidge and reached his hands to her waist. A bit closer…

-BLEH!

-FUCK!- Pidge exclaimed and hit her attacker with a tablet. Hit got Lance right into face. He staggered back with a hand on his cheek. Lance marked for future: _never crawl to Pidge when she holding any subjects, or he will get punched in face. Oh, it kinda rhyming! I definetly  remember that._

Pidge looked with a fear at tablet and then at Lance.

-Oh, my gosh! Lance, I’m so sorry!- Pidge laid her tablet on panel and came to Lance. She helped him to stand straight and reached her hand to Lance’s cheek.- Are you okay?

-Yeah, I’m fine. The only thing that is damaged is my pride.- Lance scratched the back of his head and looked down at Pidge. Her soft hazel eyes looked soft into his ocean ones. Lance just stood frozen.  His thoughts was completely washed out of his head. In this moment time for them has stopped. Lance couldn’t take away his eyes from Pidge. Her hand was still caressing his face.

_Damn…That means…_

They stand like this for a few second and then Pidge’s tablet squeaked. They blushed and jumped in a surprise. Pidge quickly ran to it and turned sound off. Then turned back to Lance. She asked him awkwardly:

-So…what brings you here?

-I…Uh…-Lance stammered.-Just needed…uh…some fresh air! I didn’t even notice how my legs bring me here. That’s it!

He chuckled nervously and tried to avoid Pidge’s gaze in this time. He remembered talk with Veronica and it knocked him of truck.

_“I like Pidge? I mean, my best friend Pidge? This is so crazy. Yeah, she is something special. Pidge is really important to me, but I don’t think I have the same feeling I had for…”_

Lance stared at the ground with distant gaze. Then he heard Pidge is telling something:

-…Veronica must have told you about…

Lance’s face was the same color as his former Lion. He stammered:

-Wait…What?

-I was saying,-Pidge rolled her eyes.- Veronica must’ve told you that for a time of exercises I will be living with your family. My mom agreed with yours,- Pidge started to mocking to Collen.- “You should spend more time on nature, Katie. You have to work less, Katie. You need to think about bo…”

Pidge started to cough:

-Oh,- Lance breathed the sigh of relief.-Right. She told me. I really glad that we will have more time to spend. These two weeks wasn’t enough.

Lance smiled softly to her. Now its Pidge’s turn to flash red. Lance decided to change the subject.

-So,- Lance sit in one of the armchair near the panel and got ready to listen.- Tell me, what was interesting on the meeting?

* * *

 

Galaxy Garrison. 18:07

 Keith was standing at bus stop. He and Lance agreed to go to city on the bus. Because, they are both going to get drunk, so driving _anything_ will be a problem for them. Keith was waiting for Lance about 10 minutes. He decided to tap a message to him:

_“WTF are you? I'm not getting younger here. “_

Answer came in a few seconds.

_“I tripped over behind station. I'm lying on the ground for 3 minutes now. “_

Keith took sight from a phone and frowned. He bypassed the stop. Lance was laying on ground face down in a “star” pose. Keith blinked a few times and kneeled down to his friend.

\- I see some things never change, huh?

\- Stop teasing me and help me.

Keith ignored his comment.

  * I can help you, but, - Keith grinned. –It won’t be free.
  * What do you want from me, mullet?- Lance greeted through his teeth.
  * First, stop calling me mullet. And second…
  * -No.
  * -Admit you’re remember bonding moment.
  * Also, no. I don’t remember it and it didn’t happen.
  * Bitch, - Keith got up. - why didn't you just get up?
  * -Honestly…I didn’t want to. When I fell, I wondered... what the meaning of my existence is and what I suffer for. But don't worry now my mind has returned to normal. Can you help me, please?
  * Irony and burnnig still the same.



Keith sighted and helped Lance to get up. They approached the arriving bus. Boys took their places and bus went to the city.

They were sitting in the silence for all the way to city. Keith and Lance got off the bus near the place they wanted to go and walked down the street. It’s not the first time this two goes to drink. Each time they choose place in turn. Now was Lance’s. Keith turned to him:

-So…where are we going?

-Well, this place is new. I never been there, but by its name,...- Lance smirked. - I think, you are gonna love it.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. They passed the street and stopped in front of narrow brick building of maroon color. Opposite the building was a road, and on the sidewalk right in front of the building was a lantern and next to him garbage cans. However, the sign above the door attracted most of all Keith’s attention.

**_“Wailing Wolf”._ **

Keith narrowed his eyes at sign and slowly turned to Lance. Lance has giant grin played on his face, from marking to marking. Keith smirked a little:

-Alright, burn is counted, - he went to the door. - Did they have any other name options?

-Yes. _“Yelling Yalmor”._ -Lance followed Keith. He just shrugged at him and opened the door.

Even though it was a middle of week and place is new there was about dozens people. Some were aliens the other ones people. They doesn’t looked like a bandits who you used to see at places like this.

The atmosphere in the bar itself was dark, but lit with a soft orange light. To the right was a separate small purple sofa tables. In the center, there were two billiard tables. A bar counter, perhaps, was the brightest place in the institution. It was made of mahogany and plastered with led strips.

Keith and Lance went to it and sat down on chairs. Bartender turned to them. Frowns appeared on boy’s faces. They recognized him. It was the same Unilu trade brain worms to Coran. Lance find a courage to ask him:

-Pidge said you are working at the mall.

-I work at places where I can get money, - trader smiled at them.- So…young saviors of the Universe, what do you want?

Keith didn’t hesitated and answered with a straight face.

-Vodka.

Lance turned to him with a shook look. Unilu smile grown wider.

-Alright! One shot here it comes. -he turned back to drinks.

Lance asked him with a surprise in his voice:

-Is it really that bad or you just can’t talk to me in sober state?

-Yes, - cocky smirk played on Keith’s lips while he drank the shot. - And yes.

Lance sighted:

-So that means I’m the first one telling me tragic anime protagonist story?

-Yup.

-Okay.

                                                                                                                       ***               

Bar “ _Wailing Wolf”._ 23:21

-W-wait a sec…You’ve fell asleep in the Chicken Coop? - Keith asked holding laughter. He lost a count how much he drunk about two hours ago. It was almost a midnight and people started to appear at the bar. Now there were loud and noisy. The hall filled with the sound of rolling balls, conversations, and the sound of glass. Lance screamed at him through the noise and holding laughter as well.

\- I just thought I'd get some fresh night air! The chickens were restless, and I went to check them out. I ended up waking up from Nadia’s screams that I'd taken the nest!

Now Keith was fully laughing:

-And then your mom decided you should take timeout from farm,-Keith calmed down. - I can tell it was a good decision. You have to take a rest even from a calm life.

-Maybe, - Lance shrugged.- you are right. But I wouldn’t tell your life is better. Especially, with this magic thing kicking in again.

Lance got serious and took sip from his glass of whiskey. He turned to Keith, who had a concerned look on his face.

-Pidge told me. You're on a dangerous edge right now, judging by what this _Pale_ _Demon_ is capable of doing...I'm getting kind of creepy, to be honest.

-Awww, you are worrying about me, - Keith giggled.

-No, I just don’t want to lose a friend. - Lance said with a sad look.

Keith realized what he was thinking and quickly decided to change the subject.

-U-um…So…- he finally picked up the topic and told him with a grin. - I've been told you've been spending a lot of time with _Number Five_.

Lance picked up his head with his nose and ears blushing. He stammered:  

-T-this is not what you think! - Lance laughed nervously. - I mean, yeah, w-we communicate very well and I like to spend time with her. A-and I don't like the enthusiasm in her voice when she talks about her scientific achievements, - Lance started to even more laughing and gesturing. - Also, nothing froze inside me when we accidently brushing fingers. No, no, no. Anyway, who the fuck told you all this?

-You just did, Lance, - Keith arched an eyebrow at him. Lance narrowed his eyes back. - Okay. That’s Acxa.

-How did she know?

-Veronica told her.

-Why did she tell her?

-I think they have a thing.

-WHAT?!

Keith chuckled from Lance’s famous “shooketh” face:

-I mean, they have a thing but nothing doing with it, - he said with teasing smirk. - Yet. You still didn’t answered my question. What’s between you and Pidge?

-I don’t know, honestly, - Lance sighted.- She is my best friend, Keith. I don’t want to hurt Pidge. I-Its…I just…Agh.  I-I think I still love _her_.

Lance stared at table, then he took a shoot and drink it. Keith’s face has darkened. He said with harsh voice:

-You can’t even imagine what are you loosing, Lance. You like Pidge. Don’t try to deny it, - Keith took a glass and started to examine it. He glared at Lance with corner of the eye. - And now I have to ask you: do you really want to give up on yourself and be left alone for the rest of your life?

-I’m not giving up, okay? - Lance said irritated.- I’m do everything I can to carry Allura’s legacy…

-Did she want you to grow the damn flowers? Did she wanted you to waste your life for nothing? - Keith stood up. - Did she wanted you to mourn for ages? The Allura I know-I knew- would never said you that to do. Allura would want you to be happy. She always was the one who moving on no matter what happens. Maybe, you should do it as well.

First Veronica, now Keith. It's like they conspired. Lance has been listening to this speech silently. Blood has rushed in his ears. Keith just didn’t understand. Lance stood up as well. He couldn’t fight it any longer. He let the words came out as a stream:

-You are the least person who have right to tell me this. How dare you to tell me how am I supposed to live? Mister _I’m –running- away -from –responsibilities,_ you just ran away to Marmora exactly when things started to get burn. The things could be very different if you return to us after Naxzela. No Lotor…No Haggar…None of this wouldn’t happen if you didn’t left us… _left her_ in the first place.

Lance didn’t even try to stop. Alcohol has rushed in his veins and all this pain what collected in him for years…He just exploded.

-You are speaking about Allura, the things she would said… you were the only person she listened to. You could have stopped her from this madness. She literally begged you to stay, but you did it your way anyway.  But to me…she trusted me more. You didn’t knew her the way I did. That nobody did. She left her legacy to me! - Lance pointed to his markings.- She wanted me to carry it. So don’t you dare tell me that she wanted for me! YOU DIDN’T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ALLURA WOULD SAY TO ME?  СAN YOU IMAGINE HOW IT FEELS WHEN A PERSON YOU LOVE IS DEAD?

 An angry look appeared on Keith’s face:

  * I CAN, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED HER!-Lance recoiled back. That’s not the answer he was expecting. Not the one he would expect  at all. - I KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS. I WAS THERE! AND I DID CARE ABOUT HER MORE THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE! WHY DO YOU THINK I APPROVED YOUR RELATIONSHIP? BECAUSE I WANTED HER TO BE HAPPY!



Keith started to breath heavily. He cooled down himself, but his voice was shaking:

\- For ones in her life…I wanted her to be happy. I couldn’t give her that but you could. I didn’t have a chance to be with her or say how I feel. - Keith sighted. -It’s doesn’t matter, anyway. When she was saying goodbye to everyone…I could stop her. I wanted to stop her…But all I could do is stare at her with a shock. I thought when I finally face it I would be able to stop her from making this suicide. But I felt so…numb.

-Wait, -Lance whispered. - What do you mean _finally face it?_

Keith chuckled:

-You are lucky person, Lance. You didn’t get that “sweet chance” to see her go twice.

With these words, Keith paid for his drinks and went to the exit. For a moment, Lance just stand dumbfounded. He came out from trance when Unilu dropped glass:

-Quiznack.

Lance quickly approached to the door and went outside. He hastily looked around for Keith. He laid his look at streetlight. Lance narrowed his eyes. Keith was laying on top of garbage bags and snoring loudly. Lance said tired:

-After such big and frank speech, you just decided to take a nap on the street…Great fucking job, Keith.

* * *

 

Quarters of Galaxy Garrison. 2:00

In the room of leader Blade of Marmora the lights were on. Krolia was sitting in chair and nervously twitching her leg.  She specifically told Keith don’t drink too much.  And _especially_ don’t stay up late.

There was knock in the door. Krolia rushed to it and opened. She narrowed her eyes at late guests. Her son was a complete mess. Keith couldn’t even stand straight and he was dragging himself on the floor. If Lance didn’t put Keith’s hand over his shoulder he would kissed ground a long ago.

Krolia sighted:

-I have warned him don’t get himself boozed so Lance wouldn’t carry him. - Krolia facepalmed. – And what happened? Keith boozed himself.

Lance said ashamed:

-Not to be rude, but can I get him off my shoulder already? Keith is heavy, _Cat Mom._

Krolia send him death glare:

-Don’t call me that.

-Okay.

Lance unsteadily dragged Keith to his bed. He threw him on his bed. Keith grunted a bit and shifted to get all his body on bed. He murmured and pat Lance’s head that is soon as he threw Keith, Lance settle on the floor:

-T-than a lo, budyyy…

-Yeah, yeah, you are welcome. - Lance threw his hand away and stand swaying.- He is older than me, but still doesn’t know when to stop. In every sense of the expression.

Lance slowly went to the door, but then Krolia whispered to him carefully:

-He said something to you, isn't it?

Lance turned to her and shrugged:

-Nothing so special. Just some _usual rude Keith’s things_. Like…telling me that I gave up on my life…that I wasting time with Pidge for nothing…that he loves Allura…

Krolia’s face paled:

-Oh, god. I had no idea what he let himself to be that screwed. A-are you really mad on him, Lance?

Lance shrugged again and dragged himself to the door:

-Actually you know what? I don’t mind. Keith always been acting differently around her. So…I’m not really surprised. But I didn’t want to find out like this. Well…yelling this at me. Alright, it’s too late to process such a mess. Good night, Cat Mom. Tell Keith I’m not mad at him. Good luck with your mission on Puig.

With these words, Lance left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be intense and epic. A lot of fighting coming. And you are finally going to meet the Pale Demon ;)


	3. Night and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operration on Puig came to the twisting turnes. Blade of Marmora meet face to face with a Pale Demon. But who is going to win this fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreswear its sight–for I've never seen true beauty ’til this night.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Some things might offensive. Might be)

-Are you sure you are not mad at me?

-Dude, I told you already. I’m not.

Keith and Lance were standing near the ladder. The sun shone brightly on freshly washed white surface of the  IGF Atlas. Crew made final preparations, before launching. Pidge along with Matt and Veronica has been controlled the process. They were standing near the compartment. Pidge was not very far from her friends but couldn’t hear what they were talking about. From time to time she casted restless glances in direction of Lance and Keith. The last one came to say goodbye, before their trip to New Altea.

 Keith knew what he didn’t mean to say all these things, but alcohol took over him. The feel of guilt has been burning Keith from inside:

-Lance, I’m so sorry,-Keith scratched the back of his head ashamed. -I didn’t mean it. I shouldn’t have…You were right…I had no right to tell you all this.

-Mullet, - Lance put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. -Yes, you are really didn’t have to tell me these things and especially _yell_ them at me. But it’s alright. I know you for long enough and I kinda used to your “flashes of anger”. However, in one thing you might be right, - Lance glanced in Pidge’s direction. She was coming to them. –Maybe, I shouldn’t waste time…

Pidge has approached to her former team members. She stopped in the front of Keith and Lance and put her hands on her hips. A smirk was playing on Pidge’s face:

-Hey, ladies. Are you gossiping about me?

Keith shrugged and Lance stammered:

-Not at all. Just discussing last night.

-Yeah-yeah…Not at a-all…He-he.

Pidge arched her eyebrow:

-What was interesting last night?

Keith and Lance exchanged glances:

-It probably was interesting, but…

-…there is no such thing to remember.

-Yeah-yeah. Right.

Lance laughed nervously again. Pidge’s eyebrow now has flew away in her hairline.

-Okay. Um…I think it is time for goodbye hugs.

Keith smirked. Instead, just to hug Keith, Pidge decided to do something more _original._ She ran and jumped on him. Keith almost doubled over. He quickly gathered himself and straightened up with Pidge hanging on him like koala.

-Oof, -Keith exhaled. –I’m going to miss you too, gremlin.

-Still, can’t get used to physical contact?

-Well, I never had anything against cuddles, it’s just… I'm not used to being jumped on.

Pidge chucked and got off from Keith. Lance came to him and they shake their hands.

-If you will be brought to New Altea, don’t forget to came to us for visit.

-Sure,-Keith arched eyebrow at Lance and smiled cockily. –If you won’t put me in a chicken coop.

-If we are going to drink as much as we did yesterday, then you probably will go in there by your own will.

Keith chuckled a bit. Pidge waved her hand and looked at Lance. They both went to the Atlas. Holts family came to escort their children. Lance stood near them, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Colleen noticed that and narrowed her eyes at him. She came to Lance and captured him in the tight hug. Lance blushed bitter red and send “help me” with his eyes to Pidge.

Keith smiled to himself one last time and approached to his ship. His team was already waiting for him.

* * *

 

Keith’s ship wasn’t much different from any Marmora ship. Expect, it was bigger and had a large cargo compartment. Most of time it’s been used for transportation of humanitarian cargo, but, in the secret from others, Zethrid has been gathered in there _piles_ of weaponry. And every time Keith caught her red-handed.

For now, Keith didn’t confiscate her weapons. Otherwise, he told Zethrid to share it with others.  So now, Acxa and Ezor considered with curiosity their new blasters. Ezor ran her hand over the trigger. Zethrid slapped her by hand:

-Ow.

-Careful, darling. These babies are very sensitive. These are not ordinary laser guns. They include metal cartridges, and when mechanism starts, the cannon fires with the laser speed. Head blows completely.

Ezor was dumbfounded for a tic. Then, she smiled brightly at her girlfriend:

-Niiiice.

Keith came from the bridge to the cargo hangar.

-Everybody, suit up. Kolivan and Krolia preparing for landing on Puig surface. First, we have to speak to Puigans and explore the area.

Ezor shrugged:

-Heh. In the last time we were on the Puig, it…didn’t end really good. Can we leave this speaking part just to your mom and Kolivan?

Keith sighted:

-I asked her about it and she said, “I won’t let you out of my side until the operation begins. So not you couldn’t destroy the place, not your _pack of wild lesbians_.”

Acxa facepalmed:

-I knew the nickname would stick.

-Also, she said what our team need to be more, - Keith grimaced. - _Reasonable and disciplined._ Who would say that, maman. Anyway, we have to stay alert. Pale Demon and these creatures can show anytime.

* * *

 

Marmorian ship landed on the area by the ocean between two sand colored marble columns. Kolivan, Krolia, Keith and his squad went down the ladder of their ship. Chief and elders of Puig was already waiting for them:

-Welcome to Puig, - Chief started with bright smile. -It is great honor to be—

-Save these courtesies, - Krolia said deadpanned. – We all well aware you hate us.

\- I won’t deny it. Puig and Blade of Marmora had our differences in the past. But now, we came in terms, -Chief’s smile fell. His face turned into grimace. –What I can’t say this about this trinity.

Ezor got really interested in her nails. Acxa stared at the ground. Zethrid looked in the sky, whistling. Keith turned to Chief:

-Don’t worry, they are on the right side now.  During the war, they largely helped the Coalition and many times proved their loyalty. I personally vouch for them.

-Alright then. Well, tell us about operation, -elders nodded. –And how we can help.

Kolivan began:

-First of all, we must be prepare by the sunset…

Blade of Marmora didn’t expect their enemy was already waiting for them. Right behind the ancient city was little, but thick forest. Crowns of its trees shined brightly on the sun. The ones who stayed hidden in the deep in the bushes didn’t have a time to watch this beauty.

  ***

Young woman in the pale-blue clothes was watching at the city through the binoculars. She didn’t have her mask on and her silver hair scattered over her shoulders, but it still was difficult to see her face. Like other external parts.

The black, bold creature without eyes has approached her. In their place was a ribbon of white line that distinguished him from his relatives. It was about two meters tall with four arms and big muscular body. The creature grinned its dragon snout and hissed at the girl:

_-I…sssmell…GALRRRRA!_

_-_ I’m sure you do, Alpha. -girl answered annoyed. – But can you stop hissing “GALRA” like this. It’s really annoying.

_\- Queen sssaid they could be a prrrroblem…If Marmora isss here, that’sss the matter of time when Coalition catch usss and find out what arrre we doing…_

_-_ Perhaps. Well, if you got a hold on yourself and your brothers on the last mission, Alpha, they wouldn’t even know about us in the first place.

 _-But you usssed your powersss_ …

 _-_ I should have given a distraction for you to escape. We couldn’t left emty handed. –Pale Demon straighten up. -Alright, we have a job to do. Queen said Balmera Crystall is the last thing she need.

Creature flinched a bit:

- _What about Blades, Pale Demon? Can we kill them?_

She didn’t took her eyes from binocular.

-Don’t even dare. Marmorites spreading the peace to all universe now, -she chuckled a bit. – Their humanitarian work helped many people. If we hurt even one of them, we become a main target of Coalition and the hunt will open. Besides, Queen promised whatever she has planned will not affect on anyone close to Coalition. On _them_ , especially, -the girl sighted.

- _Ssso…fight without killing…borrring._

-Heh, - Demon looked at the chain of buildings standing close to each other. The idea came into her head. – Maybe…we don’t even need to fight a real thing.

_-Aghh. When do we begin?_

Pale Demon got up and looked at the sky. She put her binocular in the bug on belt. The girl turned her back to a beast. Her hood were on and Alpha still couldn’t see her face.

-Blades start with a sunset, we begin with a moonrise.

- _Yesss, commanderrr._

* * *

 -Is everyone on positions? - Krolia asked.

-Yes, everybody on their places. -Keith answered.

The plan was simple: Puigans just do their business until the sunset, as nothing is happening. Slowly all of them went out from the streets into their houses. In each of them was located an ancient system of tunnels where the civilians were able to get to the other side of the forest, in the mountains, where they were out of range.

Krolia and Kolivan watched after operation from their ship. It was hidden among the rocks located near the ocean. They said it would be easier to control everything from out there. Volunteered Puigans were located on open area in the streets. Like it’s typical night on Puig. But all them had hidden blasters under their tunics.

Acxa and Ezor observed everything on the ground. Acxa pretended to be one of the Puigans. Ezor merged with the terrain like a chameleon. She was hiding between buildings. Zethrid was on the one of the rooftops located near Chief’s house with shotgun in her hands. Keith was inside of one these buildings. From time to time, he looked out of the window.  

 _-_ Why are we protecting Chief’s house, again? - Ezor asked.

Acxa rolled eyes: “Because, under his house is a huge basement not connected to these tunnels. It’s located way deeper. Puigans decided to keep Crystal here and use it only in emergency. Nobody, expect them, knows about this tunnel system…”

-…so creatures would attack on surface. But just in case, we put sentries in tunnels, -Keith looked out of the window ones more. He frowned and answered through the comms. –All this was discussed at the meeting. Weren't you listening?

-Well, I tried, -Ezor stammered. – But this Chief was burning me with his eyes and I could do anything, but…

-Focus, -Krolia interrupted while she and Kolivan was looking at the monitors for any movement. She was tired of this situation and extraneous conversations. – It’s past midnight already. By the reports, Demon and her crew attacking on the nights. - Krolia frowned. -Something must have happened by now. Anything.

-It was only an assumption that they would attack Puig. Maybe, they don’t need Balmera Crystal after all.-Kolivan looked at Krolia and turned his chair to her.- But it's too late to call it off now, at least until we're sure it was all for nothing. In the meantime,-he turned back to monitors. - Everyone be ready.

Zethrid groaned and squeezed her shotgun tight.

-C’mon. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at.

Meantime, Pale Demon came out from forest’s shadow.

 Her pale suit shined bright in the moonlight. She still was slightly hidden in the trees, sentries didn’t noticed her yet. Behind Demon, growled the pack of laced, eyeless black beasts. Their leader, Alpha, came to her. He sniffed air, growled and turned to the Demon, waiting for her command.

She said emotionless:

-Begin.

Creatures didn't have to tell you twice. The roar of Alpha was heard in the neighborhood. His brethren repeated.

Confision appeared on the faces of both  Puigians and Blades.

 -What the f—Krolia started.

There was a rustling in the bushes near the house located on the outskirts of settlement.  Tall, skinny teenage Puigian boy heard it. He came close to a bush to take a better look. Suddenly, black faced creature showed the face from behind the bushes and growled fiercely at him.

A desperate cry hung in the air. Then, slowly, one by one, beasts began to get out on the open area from forest. There was only six or seven of them, but it was enough to scare the crap out of Puigians.

-Oh, crap. -This is all what Acxa could say. She was the closest to them.

-Where did they come from? -Ezor exclaimed still hiding between the corners.

-It seems that's not all.-Krolia said through the cooms. Her eyes were on the monitor. -Ezor, check the house on your left.

Ezor done as she said. She glanced out of the corner of her eye. From the dark alley, she could smell the rot, and then she heard a growl. She stepped back slowly. The creature also slowly began to sneak up on her. It jumped, but Ezor was quick. In an instant, she used her chameleon abilities and disappeared. The beast landed and growled in disbelief. At this point Ezor appeared behind the creature and stabbed a blade into his back. The beast began to whine in agony and Ezor plunged her blade into it to the hilt. The thing fell on the ground. It was still breathing, but it stopped moving. Ezor decided he wasn't going anywhere in this state.

She ran to the narrow alley, where the beast came from. She examined it and noticed a small lose in one of the houses the size of a garbage can.

-Oh, for the fuck’s sake, - Ezor sighted. -We have a huge problem.

-What is it? - Kolivan exclaimed.

-I think, the beasts knows about tunnels under settlement.

-Are you sure about this?

-Well, a big hole in the ground near one of the houses and beast what just attacked me are pretty good clues, -Zethrid was about to say something. -I feel you want to say something, Zethrid, and I’m telling you I’m fine. The beast is dead…I think.

She ran down the main street, where the main mess was. Sounds of battle resounded from everywhere. Puigians were fighting from two fronts. First, fought with beasts what came from the forest. The second one fought with ones what appeared out of their houses.

Acxa was pinned down two the ground with creature on top of her. She was holding it back with her blade. Beast roared and Acxa with everything she got, pushed it off her.

She got up with struggle. Her look was directed at chief’s house, and then something grabbed her attention. Acxa narrowed her eyes and saw a figure running on the rooftops. _The Pale Demon_ herself was jumping from roof to roof. Her pale clothes shined bright in the moonlight.

Axca’s eyes went wide, at the same moment creature tried to attack her, but she stabbed it without looking.

-Beast’s attack is only a distraction! -Acxa yelled through the comms. – The Pale Demon is on her way to the Chief’s house. She seems to have ordered them to attack us on the surface and out of the ground while she sneaks through the rooftops.

-Puigians won’t hold her for a long if they won’t at all. –Krolia said. -Changing positions. Ezor and Acxa fighting the beasts on the ground and helping Puigians. Zethrid, you will track the beasts what come out from houses and shoot them dead.

-Finally, some violence. -Zethrid recharged the gun.

\- And Keith, you are going in the front attack on the Demon. Seems like you are the only one capable to stand against her. Your task is neutralization and capture.

-Yes, mam.

Keith put his mask on and jumped out of window. He ran up to the building and walked around behind it. A stone staircase was attached to each house in case of fire. Oh, that’s lucky. The house was high and three-storey, the staircase went obliquely directly to the third floor.

Keith ran up the stairs to the last floor. At the same time, Pale Demon jumped from the roof left from the house right into the window on the third floor.

* * *

 

Demon’s legs touched the cold stone surface. This floor was used to be a warehouse for junk, but now it's been cleared in cases when the chief's house becomes the last line of defense on the way to the Balmera Crystall.

Pale Demon looked around with her eyes on her mask glowing white in the dark. She saw a hatch on the floor, and from it stretched the stairs to the lower floors. The girl took a few steps towards it, then something cold was pressed against her neck on the right. She slightly turned her head on the side to see who it is.

It was a tall Marmora Leader, but his height didn’t resembled much to the other Galra. Pale Demon looked at the Luxite Blade, what was pointed to her neck. It was too dark to see how exactly it looked like, but something familiar was in the Blader’s stance. He spoke to her with distorted voice, what his mask were converting:

   - ** _You won’t pass here. Tell your pets to stop the attack and end this pointless bloodshed._**

 _\- No blood of innocent ones will drop tonight. –_ Demon said with confidence and coldness. - _But why I should stop the mess in the town?_

 _- **Because, this planet under protection of Galaxy Coalition. You and the beasts robbed several planets and outposts for four years. After what happened on this planet, the hunt will open on you and these beasts. -**_ Keith softened the tone. **_But you…can avoid that. All your actions seems chaotic and lazy, as if you don’t want to this, but don’t have any choice. You…have a power. We want just discuss this with you._**

Pale Demon turned around to him. Face to face. The blade still was pointed to her neck.

- _You right. I don’t want to do this. But this Crystall is very necessary. If we won’t get it we are doomed._

_- **You and the creatures?**_

_-Everyone. The power I’m messing with is…uncontrollable. If I won’t do as I’ve been said so now. –_ The girl took shuddering breath _. – I don’t know what is going to happen next._  

 _- **Sorry, this is not convincing. I’ve been said to get you alive, but they didn’t mentioned if I couldn’t get you knocked out.**_ **_That means, we are going in my way._**  

 _\- I don’t want to hurt you, but you wanted this_ , _Blader._

Demon suddenly grabbed the flat side of the sword with her left hand and drew the blade away. She punched him in the face with her right.

Keith dodged a blow under her arm. With a sharp movement, his blade fell to the ground, but he quickly stood up and kicked her with his foot.

Demon didn't have time to dodge and it hit her in the stomach. The Demon flew back, and he, at this time, tumbled on the ground and rose with a sword in his hand.

Pale Demon quickly regained herself:

- _Not bad, **pipsqueak**._

This caught Keith completely off guard:

- ** _You did not, you motherfuc—_**

Before he could finish his obscene expression, Pale Demon suddenly grabbed two daggers from her belt and threw them at him.

Blader blocked both of them with his sword. In this time, the Demon sneaked up on him. She kicked him with her left foot in a u-turn.

He blocked her punch with his left hand. With a hilt of his sword, he punched her in the face. The girls head tilted to the side. Pale Demon kept coming. She threw herself at him with her fists and beat him unceasingly under the ribs. Blade Leader blocked every blow with his hand and hilt of his blade. Suddenly, she grabbed his hood with her hand and threw his head against her knee. He staggered back, slightly stunned. His nose was bleeding under the mask. Demon did a double back flip and raised her daggers from the floor.

They both kept battle stances and slowly circled near each other.

- ** _You and I share a similar fighting style, in this case we can goofing around forever._**

**_-_ ** _Well, let’s just show each other what kind of steel we have._

They stopped circling and ran to each other. Blade and daggers meet in the air. With struggling, the cold metal was grinding in to each other.

Demon lift her daggers in the air along with his sword. Then, she punched him in the gut with hilt of her left dagger. Blader shuttered a bit, but quickly straighten up.

He got sick of it. Keith decided to act directly. He pulled forward, grabbed Pale Demon by her waist and ran with her to the wall. Her back hit it with a force and she yelped.

The girl slid down the wall. While she was stunned, Blade Leader raised his right hand over her, hoping to knock her out.

Demon was recovering too fast, and it was pissing Keith off. She ducked from his fist and it hit the wall, where is second ago were her head. Then, swept his feet with her leg and they both were laying on the ground.

Demon used her chance, while he groaned. She got up quickly and ran toward the staircase. In this moment, Blader grabbed her ankle and pulled back.

Demon landed with her back on top of the Blade Leader. He rolled over to the other side with the girl in his hands. Now he was over her, face to face. Well…mask to mask.

Keith turned his sword back into the knife and was going to knock her with it’s hilt. But… he made a big mistake.

Keith didn’t blocked her completely. Demon arms were spread out to the sides on the ground. On her fingers began to dance pale blue clots of energy, like Satan’s flame. She sat suddenly, abruptly waved her hands and parried his knife aimed at her head.

Keith flew right to the windowsill, and the Pale Demon was thrown into the wall and she ricocheted back to the ground.

They both groaned on the floor, stunned. Keith’s and Pale Demon’s masks were bugging. It's time for the heavy artillery.

Keith didn’t used _it_ since the end of the war. But now he didn’t have choice. _It_ сan give him a huge advantage over her in this battle. Because of what it’s made of, are best able to resist quintessence manipulations.

Pale Demon was already running out. He was a very strong fighter, and she didn't think she can handle him using only two daggers. It was risky to use _it_ , and _it_ could give her away. But after what he had already seen and heard, she could not let him live. She didn't want to do it, but she also didn't want _them_ to know about her.

They slowly got up on their fours, staggering. Keith reached his hand behind him under his leader cloak. The Pale Demon did the same.

They straightened with their backs to each other. With round weapon in their hands. Then, a bright flash formed from their weapons and they turned into something. Suddenly, they ran to each other and their _Bayards_ clashed in the air, releasing a sheaf of sparks.

Then, the whole universe seemed to stop. They just stared at the place where their weapons crossed.

_Katar?_

**_Spear?_ **

They both slowly raised their heads up to face each other and their jaws dropped.  Keith’s and Pale Demon’s masks shut down completely. They were very different from the way they remembered each other.

Her silvery curls fell gently over her shoulders. Her hair was just below the collarbone. She usually took two strands of bangs and tied them in a knot at the back of her head, and now her bangs hid her pointed ears, in  which shone her purple dangling earrings. Also, there were also stud earrings in her ears. Plus two in the left ear and four in the right. Bangs slightly tickling her on both sides of the face.

Oh, her face…Every night Keith closed his eyes he seen this face. These big blue-purple colored eyes…They were gazing right into his soul.

-Allura?

His hair was longer as she remembered. It was tied into the low ponytail. Because of all this mess, his ponytail was loose and now, his hair was sticking out in all directions. His bangs were short and uneven, as if he'd cut them off with a knife. Knowing him, maybe it was. The scar ran obliquely from the corner of his eye down his cheek to his chin. She looked better at his face. His nose was bleeding slowly. Because of her accidents. His eyes...they were exactly as she remembered them. Eyes the color of Indigo, as dark as space. In which she once drowned…

-Keith?

Suddenly, a muffled sound of an explosion rang out below them. The whole structure began to shake. Rang lifted higher and higher. In the second, the floor under Keith and Allura’s feet began to crack up.

Before Keith could react, Allura jumped onto him. They fell and started to roll on the ground. In this moment, ground in center of the floor exploded. They stopped rolling, when reached the window. Keith and Allura didn’t move.

***

Keith was laying on the ground stunned. He opened his eyes slowly. Then the dust settled he saw giant hole in the place where he and Allura crossed their weapons. Around it were scattered bits of fire. Like candles, they gently illuminated the clay wall with orange light.

Keith was staring at the wall for a few moments to regain back his vision. When ring in his ears stopped, he heard the voice.

-…promised me.

Keith turned his head to the source of the voice. Allura sat on the windowsill. The anger showed on her face.

- _She_ think she can trick me. Oh, no, -she said with determination. -Consider our deal broken. I'll charge you full compensation.

She was about to jump from windowsill to outside, but then Keith crabbed Allura by her wrist.

-Wait…

Allura turned to him. Keith regained all his strength to get up. His vision still was blurry and he was wobbly. Allura saw a small trickle of blood oozing out from under his bangs and dripping on his left eye. Now the blood from his nose flowed and drops of blood fell on the floor.

Allura’s expression soften but her eyes was cold. She told him softly:

-I’m sorry. But I can’t tell you everything. Not here, not now, –Allura lowered her head and muttered. -I need to take care of _her_ first.

-Wait…What are you…Who…-Keith stumbled. -What is going on?

-I will find you, -Allura pulled her wrist out of his hand. –I promise.

With these words, she jumped out of the window.

Keith grabbed the windowsill she had just been sitting on.

-Princess!

He saw her running to forest with a few beasts running after her. The one with white stipe on his face roared and creatures like him gathered to the forest.

When all of them were together. She and the creatures ran into the forest and disappeared.

Keith slid down to the floor. He whispered shakily in the dark:

-Allura…

* * *

 

“The mission was counted as successful.  Civilians remained untouched. That meant what creatures didn’t used the entrance in the tunnels in the mountains. Later, after helping the wounded Puigians, Zethrid and Ezor checked the forest where the Pale Demon and the beasts escaped. They didn’t find any sights of them, but they found burrows in the depths of the forest. Most of native citizens, who volunteered for this, left with slight bite marks and bruises.

The Chief wasn’t happy when he got to know his people get hurt, but he was glad the Balmera Crystall was secure. Presumably, the creatures came to the city through a network of underground tunnels, dug out in the forest a hole to get through to the tunnels. Explosion of Chief’s house happened, because one of the beasts came too close to a bunker with Crystall.

Wall of iron was covered with hexamite that has accumulated in the soil in contact with the metal. As soon as creature started scratching the wall, there was a spark and the cave, where was the bunker, exploded, together with the beast. Because, it was not connected to the main tunnel system, the fire went up and the structure of house was seriously damaged. However, the Balmera Crystall and the bunker where it was in didn’t. Soon, after end of accident, Puigiants pulled it out and transported Crystall in the other place.”

That's the explanation Keith came up with for the Calra Council for tommorrow’s meeting. In other words, _the official version._ He was lying on his back on the bed at his apartment and scrolling in his head this scenario.

Keith’s apartment on Daibazzal was pretty big. He was given it according to his rank...and the size of his wolf. Cosmo laid down on the floor close to his master, Keith lazily run his hand through his fur.

His apartment was small, but quite cozy. It was made in shades of beige and orange, which reminded Keith of his hut in the desert. As you enter his apartment, you immediately find yourself in a small hallway and a long corridor to the wall, where you unfold either in the kitchen or in a small room. Cosmo should sleep in it, which he doesn't. The hall from the big room was fenced off only by a wooden wall meter long, where hang outerwear.

The Keith’s bed was familiar to the one what was in the Castle of Lions. It stretched from the wooden wall to the opposite wall. There was a small bedside table beside bed. In front of the bed was a small white shaggy carpet on which Keith and Cosmo sometimes lay and stared at the ceiling. The wall opposite the bed stood a battered brown sofa, in front of it was coffee-table, now it was rolled to the window for Cosmo to have enough space on the floor. The window was medium-sized with blinds. It was located directly opposite the door in the hallway that led to the giant bathroom. Again, huge according to the size of Cosmo.

Keith shifted on side. He drowned deep in his thoughts.

_Princess Allura is alive? She is a Pale Demon? She is commander of the beasts who robbed outposts for four years? Who was she talking about? Who is that “her”?_

Keith sat on the bed. He still couldn’t believe what happened today. Keith’s mind was kind of shuttered after collapse of the Chief’s house. Now, above his left eyebrow was a freshly pasted patch.

Keith didn’t tell anybody what he saw Allura alive. He just said what he and Demon joined the fray and after explosion the girl used a chance to escape. By expression on his mom’s face, he was assure she didn’t buy on that. Keith had suspicions about identity of the Pale Demon when he saw a footage of her actions. But he never thought it was _her_ …

Everything settled on the places when they were fighting. He _felt_ big energy inside of her. It much more powerful when Keith felt before.

He reached his hand to a bedside table and began to rummage in the lowest drawer. Among pencils and albums, he found something wrapped in a red bandana.

This bandana was on him when he was saving Shiro and the entire journey began. Keith smiled at the memory. He pulled out this lump and untied the bandana.

In the light of the chandelier began to sparkle a little gold tiara. _Tiara of Altean Princess._ Keith was twirling it in his hands.

_Shortly after the incident with Shiro’s hand, Keith came out of the surgery room. He was walking past the window and suddenly felt he has hit something with his foot._

_Keith picked this thing up. It was Allura’s crown. He considered it for a few seconds and then Allura came out of the surgery room. Keith turned to her:_

_-Hey, Allura._

_Allura stopped on her tracks. She was looking exhausted._

_-What is it?_

_-You-you dropped._

_Keith held out her tiara. Allura took it in her hands. She examined it for a few seconds with sad expression on her face and gave it back to Keith._

_-I don’t need it anymore. With a stone or without, -Allura inhaled. –This tiara doesn’t have meaning anymore. Do what you want with it. Burn it or throw it away, whatever._

_She started to walk away._

_-Allura, -he began. -it’s a part of you…of your past. Do you really want just to throw this thing away?_

_-This thing is pointless now. –she turned her head to Keith. Allura’s voice was shaking. –It was pointless all this time._

_She walked away fast and left Keith with dumbfounded expression on his face._

Keith jumped on his bed from sudden knock in his door. He quickly hid the tiara under his pillow and walked to the door.

-Coming.

He opened the door and stand face to face with Krolia.

-Ohh, hey-hey. What are you doing here? I thought you are busy with paperwork tonight, mom.

-I hate it as much as you do, so I decided to put it back for tomorrow, -Krolia walked in hallway. –Besides, I wanted to check on you.

-Me? I’m fine,-Keith as he closed the door. –I mean, I got some scratches on mission, but I’m okay.

-Keith, -Krolia arched an eyebrow. – I’m your mother and I know well enough when you lying. You didn’t told us everything about your fight with a Pale Demon, am I right?

Keith lowered his head and Krolia continued.

-So it is. You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.

-I had, -Keith raised his eyes.

Krolia’s expression softened: “Then tell me. What really happened in Chief’s house?”

-Well…um…it’s hard to…

There came a violent thud against the door. Cosmo growled in the room and Krolia pulled her blade out from her uniform. She looked at Keith:

-Are you waiting guests?

-No, I’m not.

The rumble continued from under the door until it swung open and the girl in the white cloak burst inside. She immediately closed the door with her back and leaned against it for support.

Krolia blinked a few times. She couldn’t believe her eyes. _Princess Allura alive_ and she was barely standing at the door in her son’s apartment.

Allura was in really bad shape. Her arms and legs were in in scratches. The clothes hung in rags, but still held their shape. There was a bruise on her face under her right eye, her lip was broken and her nose was bleeding.

-Hey guys, -Allura smiled at them. -Sorry for disturbing in such late time.

Allura started to pant and looked at Keith.

-I told you, I will find you.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Allura slowly slid down on the floor leaving on the door wide trail of blood.

Cosmo ran to her and started whining trying to lift her head.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon you all knew who the Pale Demon is) I hope you enjoyed it so far. I tried to make it epic as good as i can. Stay tuned! The next one will be fluffy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Yeah, i specifically searched the name of their weapons on WIKI)


	4. Pale Demon: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Allura was barely sitting because of her injuries, she was able to tell Keith and the Krolia about how she came back from the dead and became a Pale Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, to everybody out there who is actually interested in my story! Sorry, for such a late delay, but i've been really busy with study. I'm afraid I'll be even busier because the end of the semester is coming. And as the practice and session i have until the end of June, up to this point i won't update the story much often. But I have another Chapter ready. I remember that promised fluff in last one, but a bit of it will be in next, which I'll post an in early on may.

-Ow! Ow-ow-ow!

-Stay….still…

-I’m trying! You're just too harsh-AH!

-I said, stay still!

Krolia and Allura were in the bathroom, trying to close Princess’s wounds.

It was a big room. On the left side of the wall, there was a washing machine and a sink. At the far wall was a bath. It was separated from toilet with a wall. In addition, on the right side from the wall to the wall stretched clotheslines.

Allura was sitting in the bath; Krolia was standing above her with medical needle and scissors. Allura’s undersuit was lowered to her waist, with only her bra on. Krolia already treated the minor scratches, now she has stitched the wound on her back. The wound came from the beginning of her right shoulder and stretched to the shoulder blade. In the sink lay a blood-covered bandages which smelled like hydrogen peroxide. The Allura's white suit was covered with small stains of blood. Krolia's hands were stained with it to her elbow.

-Um…Krolia? –Allura winced.

-Hm?

-Is it fine to Keith what his bathroom is bigger than his whole apartment?

-Hmm, -Krolia frowned. –Well, he is not complaining now. Keith was whining when we gave him a proper apartment instead of just a small room. –she chuckled. –Kolivan and I explained to him what he deserves a little treatment after all he has done. Keith suck it up, but he refused to buy even a normal chair. If I didn’t brought to him all this, -she circled her hand around the room.-Keith would sleep on the naked floor with Kosmo.

-Heh, -Allura smirked as Krolia made a last stich on her back. –I see some things never change.

-Yeah, -she took the shower in her hand. –Especially the stubbornness. Alright, we’ve done here. Now we just need to wash all this blood off. –Krolia turned the shower on.

-Quiznack! –Allura squeaked. –Its cold!

-Oops! -Krolia gave her apologetic look. –Sorry…

A light knock sounded at the door. Krolia turn the water off, she went to the door and opened:

-What?

-I-uh, -Keith stammered. -I b-brought some old clothes, -he looked down. Keith held in his hands his old black t-shirt and black sweatpants, rolled into the ball. –I just thought, she would need to change, because her old clothes were, -Keith said sheepishly. - Um…shredded to pieces.

-That’s really sweet of you, -Allura screamed sitting in the bath. – But you came not in the right time. I’d rather you _not_ see me half-naked, -her face blushed red.

-Oh, -Keith whispered to himself. –Like it’s a first time I see you naked.

-What did you say? – Krolia still was peering from the door. She arched an eyebrow on him.

-Uh, -Keith’s eyes widened. –Nothing. It’s not the first time I see her wounded, -he chuckled nervously. –That’s it.

-Oh, boy, -Krolia rolled her eyes, grabbed the clothes and returned to the bathroom.

***

Krolia came out of the bathroom slightly holding limping Allura. She gasped with every step, until she swam to the sofa and flopped down on it. Keith took the spot on the sofa close to her and watched so she didn’t pass out. Krolia squatted down opposite her.  Krolia and Keith patiently looked at Allura.

-So, -Allura hesitated. –You want the answer why I came to you bleeding.

-Actually, -Keith's face reflected a slightly nervous and sarcastic expression. –We want to know why you are alive. –he said with hidden irony. –It was actually confusing to know what you alive, robbing the outposts, commanding creepy ass creatures--

-Impures. -Allura ignored his tone. 

-W-what? -Keith dropped the irony.

\- They called Impures. –Allura sighed. –Their basis was taken from monster created by Ranveig. I mean the exoskeleton, strength, mind skills and stuff. Impure’s difference from the super weapon is they not that much bloodthirsty to the Galra. -she looked down. –but they are smarter, sensible . Also, every one of them has strong telepathic connection to _her…_

-Who is that… _her_? –Krolia asked.

-The one who break me out from center of realities, –she turned her gaze to Krolia and then to Keith. – Her name is _Queen Merla_. She came from Altean Reality. Everything started since…              

* * *

 

_After you all left, Honerva and I started to create every reality, step by step._

_She was powerful enough to recreate all realities by her own. The power of an Entity has connected deep within her and it kept her alive until the right moment. Still, she needed someone to watch after her and help guide her through multiverse._

_She has…faded away when there was only ten realities left._

_-You suffered so much because of me, -Honerva whispered. She looked at me embarrassed. I saw regret in her eyes.  –I’m asking you for forgiveness, Princess Allura. You deserved better than this, –Honerva smiled at me. She asked me with true sincerity. It was like, Honerva finally let go of her egoistic wishes.  –My time has come. Please, finish this._

_I took all my strength together and finished what she started. After I have done recreation…I collapsed on the floor. All my power has left me. I looked into whiteness of center of realities one last time. Closed my eyes and…I died._

_Then happened something what I did not see coming._

_I don’t know how many time has passed. The weird thing has happend._

_**I woke up** in the same place and I got a strange feeling like I’ve been pulled. When my eyes focused I looked down at myself._

_I was kneeling on the floor. Again, I felt pulling. I glanced at my arms and saw them hanging on the sides, high above my head. I looked more closely and saw small white threads that entangled my hands like chains._

_I just was left by my own in this void. I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t die. Even through, I used everything in me to recreate what has left, the universe was too cruel to just end my suffering. I was alive, but with no way out._

_My power has recovered, but still I had a feeling, as if something was missing. I tried to use my abilities, everything what came out of tries is some mists from fists. Then I gave up and just laid down on the ground with hope to…go away._

_It seems like centuries has passed when I heard…_

_- **Roar.**      _

_I sat straight and couldn’t believe my ears: “The Lions roar? It can’t be! How…”_

_I thought, I just hallucinated, when my body started to glow and I just vanished from there, like magic._

* * *

 

 

_I woke up on cold surface of abandoned Galra base. I looked around and observed the place. By the look of it, it was an old hub-station. I was in flight hangar. Everything looked not functioned, covered in the web and the dust._

_I noticed what I was in the middle of circle of Voltron’s Lions. They were looking at me like hypnotized and their eyes glowed with purple color. I got up and approached to the closest one._

_-Blue…How did you all do that?_

_-I helped them a bit._

_Then I saw **her**. A tall woman with slender figure and pale-violet skin. She wore a black skintight suit and a leather jacket with pale blue features. In her dark pink hair, braided into a braid, shown a branched silver crown, removing excess strands from her face. Her violet eyes with yellow sclera was looking right through me. A cocky smirk was playing on her purple lips. She tilted her head to one side and spoke:_

_-Let me introduce myself, -woman bowed to me. –My name is Queen Merla. I’m…not from here. –Merla started to spoke insinuatingly.-I rescued you to help me with one case…_

_-For the beginning, -I interrupted her. –Tell me how you brought here the Lions and where their paladins is, - I looked at her dead in the eye._

_She started explain everything to me with a same insinuatingly tone:_

_-That was very rude of you, but that's okay. As I said, my name is Queen Merla. My own planet was destroyed many centuries ago, -woman lowered her head, but never take away her look away from me. –The history and my people were lost because of tyranny. I was the only survivor and I’ve been chased across the universe, -Merla whispered to herself. –Alteans didn’t want to me to get away that easly…_

_-Al-Alteans?-I frowned at this._

_-Please, don’t interrupt me._

_-Sorry._

_\- I know that you think about. And yes, I’m from reality under rule of Altean Empire. Reason I was chased by them is this, - she raised her arm and black-violet glimpses played between her fingers. – My race was one of the few, expect Altea, who studied alchemy. I was born with this power and since my young years, I was taught how to use it._

_-You know this is really sad and interesting and stuff, -she started to annoy me. Also, I wasn’t in the good shape and I didn’t understand what’s going on so I just snapped at her. –Can you get to the part about the Lions and how in the quiznack you broke me free?_

_-I’m just getting to it, -Merla sighed. –Just be patient. After rule of Altea was taking by Empress Allura and she vaporized the Galra race, she began to calculate all those who may pose a threat to her rule. Obviously, my planet was on her list. Empress killed almost all of my people. My parents sacrificed their lives to save mine. –Merla started pacing the room. –For ten thousand years, I’ve been hiding from Altea Empire. Gathering the knowledge about physics, biology, mechanics. I learned how to survive. But one day… they found me. I’ve been on the small factory planet gathering some materials. Unwilliers put me in the corner. Then, the sky is like blew up and giant hole appeared in it. The hole was getting bigger and bigger erasing everything on its way. In one moment, everything around me has gone, expect for me. Instead of erasing me, a hole pulled me into itself and through it, I found myself in your reality._

_At first I was annoyed that she did not really told me why she pulled me out there, but her story so captured me that I did not pay attention as I sat between the paws of Blue. Then finally, she got to the conclusion:_

_-I happened to be on same planet as I was, but everything looked different. No dirt, no dark corners, no alteans. -she quit her passing and Merla turned to me so sharply what I almost fell off from Blue’s paws.  -I’ve heard about accident of Commander Hira and the Paladins of Voltron, so I immediately realized that I was in a another reality. I got out of that planet and started to gather information. – Merla looked at me and said sheepishly. –I know, what coming back to reality where I’ve been chased for ten thousand years is crazy, but…it is my home. In my travels, I-I’ve made friends, who is soon became a family to me. I want to come back to them. –her pose became confident. –I was looking for information about the Paladins of Voltron, the ones who was in my reality and came back safe. I found out, the story of Defenders of the Universe has become a tragedy, in connection to your death. You are the only one who had enough power to return me back home, this is why I brought you back, Princess. –Merla puffed. – Phew! I told you my backstory, now you can ask me your questions._

_-H-how long I was in the void?_

_-About a year._

_-You still didn’t answer why the Voltron’s Lions are here._

_-They connected to your life force. I had enough knowledge and power to use Lion’s quintessence to call them into place in the universe where your residual energy has been gathered. -Merla pointed to hangar’s exit and deadpanned. –The nebula. It’s not far from here. By using all this energy, I found you in the center of the Realities and cut the strings with that place._

_-Does my closest people know about all of this?_

_-No. They probably think, Universe doesn’t need not just the Voltron, but also their Lions and they just took off. I called the Lions last night. You friends don’t know anything about this._

_-How can I help you to return to your reality?_

_-I was planning of building a machine, like a Haggar’s. But, -Merla waved her arms on the sides. –without such destructive consequences, of course._

_-What the actual reason you want to return?_

_-I want to depose Alteans. Shoot! –Queen’s eyes widened when she realized her mistake. I peppered her with questions that didn't give her time to really think about it. I immediately realized something was off when I saw the glowing eyes of the Lions._

_-Okay,-I said with weird calmness in the voice. –Going to say honest, I’m disappointed, but not surprised. –I got up from Blue’s paws and approached to Merla. –Your story has some hidden points. For example, you said, Altean Empire for ten thousand has chased you and at the same time, you were upgrading your skills by studying some natural science. -I was circling around her. Making Merla feel uncomfortable. –So, you did it for a purpose. And that goal is, let me guess, cruel and brutal revenge, am I right?_

_\- Yes, you are, -Merla found in yourself a courage to snap at me. – Princess Allura, you are more than anyone know what it’s like to be persecuted for the actions in which you were not to blame. Only because of what you are. Due to the fact that you have the strength and courage to confront your enemies. I thought, you would understand that._

_-I do. Anyway, I’m not going to help you to bring the bloodshed in your reality, mine or any other. –I turned my back to her. –I had enough of it. According of everything what I’ve heard you just want to usurp the throne, which is not belong to you. Tell me for who are you doing that? As I remember, the Guns of Gamora was fighting Empire as well?_

_-I doing this for the ones, who I care about, –Merla exclaimed. –Alright, they don’t like what I want to drown the Castle of Lions in the blood, but who cares if it going to save people! Guns of Gamora acted like a cowards when I told them that. They left me and my friends followed them. -Merla puffed. –Pussies…_

_-Well, I can’t blame them for leaving you, -I slowly tried to walk to the Blue. –But your friends could at least stopped you. Anyway, that was enough information for me not to join your madness. Ugh, it’s been a crazy year, now if you don’t mind, I’m going to leave you alone with your bloodthirsty ideas. Bye!_

_I rushed toward Blue Lion. The most important thing in the moment was to get away from Merla and this abounded base as far away as possible._

_I was about to step into the ship, when I felt myself frozen to the place. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do a thing. Some sort of energy washed over me and panic along with it. It’s paralyzed me. I felt nothing but fear, coming out of nowhere._

_-What the—_

_-Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing._

_In the second, I floated above the ground and pined to the near wall. I saw Merla standing in few steps from me, in the circle of Lions, with her hand raised at me. Her aura was glowing with black-red energy. Her eyes matching to her aura has been glowing with crimson red._

_Queen Merla slowly approached to me:_

_-The real reason my ancestors been destroyed is because, they have been studying the ancient alchemy, as old as a multiverse itself. It was much more powerful than Altean Magic was. Therefore, Alteans done it because Empress Allura was afraid, we will use that alchemy against her rule. And she was right. –She came to me and her body stopped glowing. When energy what was pining me faded, I tried to punch Merla. But before I could take a shot,_ _she grabbed me by the throat and pressed me back against the wall. The move knocked the air out of my lungs. – We called it the power of Grantors of the Dark Disgrace. In your reality, you call them **Entities**. Our alchemists studied them and they taught us. We even could control them and use their power without been possessed by Grantors as you did and alchemist Honerva or Priestess Haggar, whatever. I was one of the lucky ones who was born with power of the Dark Disgrace inside of me. _

_Merla let go of me. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath. She continued:_

_-You was given with a Grantor, but your Altean magic kept him from getting along in your body. Previously, these two components tore your soul and mind from the inside. – Slightly shuddering, I took all my strength to look at her. -It seems now, important part of you and your magic is missing, and this helped Entity and Quintessence in you to stabilize. But it has created a vein through which I, the rightful owner of the power of Grantors of the Dark Disgrace, -Merla grabbed me by the chin. -I can control the entity within you and do whatever I want._

_-If you think, -I snarled at her. -I will let you use me to do your dirty wishes, you have another thing coming, -I got out of her grasp and stand up struggling. –I let myself once lose my guard, not going happen again. Honestly, I don’t care about things in other realties, but you ecroached on mine. If for your own purposes, you're going to—_

_-He-he, -Merla chuckled. -I don’t have anything against your reality. I told you already, I want to go home. All I need here is a machine, -she tilted her head. -More precisely, the resources to build it and your knowledge and skills. Just help me get back, and I give you my word, your reality, your friends, none of them will get hurt._

_-I’m not believing to the words anymore, - I narrowed my eyes at Merla. –I trust actions. I need a guaranty, – She looked at me confused. My head began to spin gears, trying to develop a plan of action. In the few minutes, I came up with the idea. –When Altea just faced it’s begging, Alchemists ruled the planet with the help of magic and various magical treaties. One of the types of such treaties was the seal, which was used during wars and conflicts. I learned how to use it in Oreanda. I want to apply it to you._

_-How to make this, -all Merla’s impudence and anger evaporated. In their place came a child's bewilderment. –Seal?_

_\- Well, two or more parties make some sort of contract in a ritual._

_\- Like an unbreakable vow?_

_-Yes, but without lethal conclusion. If one of the agreements has been violated, the party to the violated condition may be released from the performance of one of the obligations of the other._

_-Sounds really political, –Merla pouted._

_-Well, I was a diplomat, so, -I shrugged. –Old habits die hard. Anyway, these terms are sealed with magic. In other words, the consequences will be terrible._

_-For example?_

_-You will be cursed._

_-Oh…-Merla frowned but then shrugged. –Okay, let’s do this._

_We stood in front of each other and took our wrists. Although we have not yet started, The lions drilled us with looks of disbelief, and growled. I spoke quietly, but my words echoed in the metal hangar:_

_- **The ancient ones, the darkest and the lightest. I calling you out from depths of existence to give me your power to put a seal that must be unbreakable. I let you know that the oaths of this seal will be kept. We swear in front of you…**_

_I nodded to Merla and we started to cast out terms. I noticed our hands were tangled with crimson and blue strings. Merla has casted first:_

_-Do you swear, Princess Allura, to help me come back to my reality?_

_-I do._

_-Do you swear to obey me no matter what I tell you to do?_

_I hesitated a second. Pursing my lips, I answered:_

_-I do._

_-Do you swear, -her eyes flashed with a dark gleam. –to do whatever it takes to reach my goal and stay by my side untill i reached it?_

_-I do, -I gritted through my teeth. - Now it’s my turn. Do you swear, Queen Merla, not to push your rage into my reality?_

_-I do._

_-Do you swear not to make me kill anyone?_

_-I do._

_-Do you swear, -I swallowed a lump in my throat. –no one I know will know about my return, about the things I’m going to do and nobody of them will get hurt?_

_-I do._

_-Now repeat after me: **the oath is made. The oath is unbreakable. You break one, the other disappears.**_

_The strings faded. I rubbed my hand, feeling something tingling in it. Merla was looking too cherry for the person who just made magic ritual in which you can end up cursed. She rubbed her hands:_

_-Well, we have lot things to do, Princess. First, let’s clean this dump._

* * *

 

_We spend a few mouths by goofing around the abounded Galra base. We have agreed what I won’t participate in her work and until the moment she needs me I can do whatever I want._

_After big cleaning mouth, Merla has fixed all the equipment, and I learned to understand it. Disassemble, assemble and stuff. I even managed to build a Wi-Fi router. Merla didn't bother me, and I had nothing to do, so I devoted my free time to things that Lance was constantly talking about…So I gave up all of me to the pop-culture._

_I sat by the monitor on the main bridge for hours while she worked in the lab. After a couple of months, she decided to tear me away from my hobby. She burst onto the bridge covered in some green slime:_

_-C’mon, -she grabbed me by the hand._

_-Hey, -I whined. –Don’t you see I busy? I want to know how tiny Jim will return his amulet._

_-Just put on the pause and go, -Merla rolled her eyes._

_I put on the pause, but refused to stand on my feet. She just shrugged, grabbed me by the back of my tank top and dragged me down the hall, wiping my pants on the floor._

_In our repair works, we figured it wasn’t just a Galra base, but a Blade of Marmora. You not going to believe it, it was a Zaylox station._

_Anyway, Merla and I has found warehouses and pulled out a couple of belongings. At that moment, I was wearing a black tank top and black leggings. And she was wearing the same thing, but she was also wearing a white lab coat._

_The laboratory was quite large. About the same size as the flight hangar. But Merla occupied only a third of the area for her work area. The rest was enclosed by a white curtain._

_She finally dragged me to her lab and my butt slipped right in the front of sort of container. The black lace creature was inside of it swimming in the green liquid._

_-What, -I said with cracking voice, still sitting on the floor in the front of the creature. –in the actual ass?_

_-Do you mind your fucking language?-she deadpanned._

_-You can at any moment drive crazy the entity inside of me and I have to live with that fact. -I turned to her with wide eyes. -You didn’t touch me for weeks and now you dragging me to your damn lab and showing some uglyass monster? -I exclaimed.  -Well excuse me, but fuck you._

_Merla just rolled her eyes at me and helped me to stand up from the floor._

_-Its not a monster. It is an Impure._

_-It is not getting better._

_-I have created it to help me when I return to my reality._

_I shivered at the thought what exactly she is going to do with that… Impure. But I told her what’s the business of other realities is not bothering me. So I couldn’t tell her anything against it._

_-Do you see that white stripe in the place of eyes? –Merla pointed her finger at the creature. –This is mark of the leader. His name is Alpha. Isn’t he pretty? –she smiled cheerfully at me._

_-Yeah, yeah, i-its looks great, -I chuckled nervously. –But he seems familiar…_

_-Oh, I just been researched through the Galra data base and found project of Ranveig’s super weapon. I liked the look of it so, -Merla scratched the back of her head. –I’ve decided to recreate it, minus the bloodthirstiness over Galra and some biometric parameters. Anyway, they can smell Galra very well and sometimes get triggered because of it. Because the Alpha is a leader, I gave him an ability to talk so the others could follow him with an ease._

_-Others?_

_Merla walked to light level. She lowered the lever and the whole lab lit up. Before my eyes opened about twenty Impures the same as Alpha, but a little less growth. Only six of them, including leader, looked fully development._

_-I need some materials to build a machine what I can’t find here, -Merla said as I was staring at the frightening picture with my jaw hanging. –These creatures are going to help gather them. And you Princess Allura, will lead them._

_I slowly turned to her. My blood has got cold at the thought what she is asking me to do._

_-What do you mean?_

_-I mean, what you heard, -Merla rolled her eyes. –I connected Impures to your quintessence and from now on, they will obey to your commands. You will go to bases where is the materials I need._

_-Um, - I finally got through the shock. – Sorry, but this is not going to happen. Robbery is not really my thing._

_-It is not a suggestion, Allura. –Merla’s face became serious. –That’s an order. You promised me, you will help me to return no matter what. I’m not making you to kill anybody. –She shook her head. –No, no, no. That will draw an attention to us, and I know you don’t want it._

_I laid my look on the creature in the container one last time…_

* * *

_In the next four years, me and Impures, one time in two or three months, hunted local smugglers and the mafia. The coalition did not encroach on their activities, as they were our main suppliers during the war against them. We have extracted parts for Merla’s machine and some supplies._

_I couldn’t let anyone to know I’m alive and doing this kind of things. This is why I decided to discuss myself. On the one of the scavenger’s bases, I’ve found this pale-colored material and the couple of small katanas._

_I’ve made this suit with my own hands. After I finished it, Queen Merla gave me an opportunity to test it…_

_She send me and Impures (back then, I had the ten of them) to some sort of desert planet. There was a secret base of mafia, whish of coalition wasn’t aware._

_Everything was fine. Cost Alpha the growl as they immediately fled. I was collecting some metal when I heard…_

_-Hands up! -trigger was clicking._

_I slowly rose my hands and looked to find I was surrounded. These scavengers has made a trap for me._

_Nobody could know what will happen next._

_The energy inside of me suddenly started to bowl. I’ve felt like it’s taking over me. The entity is taking over me. In the next moment, I have been levitating over the ground, glowing with pale-blue energy. I tried to hold this power, but entity was stronger than I was. It’s was controlling my body…_

_When I was finally moving by my own, I looked around to see what I’ve done. A few scavengers was thrown out of the windows. Second ones, laid unconscious around the walls, their heads were covered with blood. The last ones were bleeding around me, I noticed some of them had missing limbs._

_I rushed to the closest one and tried to heal him with my quintessence. But nothing happened. My hands just glowed intermittently, like a burned-out light bulb._

_In conclusion, I ordered Alpha and Impures to take every one of them into the building and send the distress signal from one of scavengers communicators._

_All of them were alive, but badly injured…because of me. Merla has owned me some answers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think, this is really important 😁
> 
> P.S. Right now i don't have any ideas for 6 chapter. I hope Endgame and others May movies will give me some. Also, what references in this chapter did you find 😏


	5. Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura come face to face with Queen Merla and reveals shocking discovery about her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Next chapter as I promised. Enjoy :)

_What the hell was that? –I passed to  Merla. She was working in her lab.  There was an open engine on her desk. All over its surface was spilled engine oil and Merla's entire robe was covered in it._

_She took a break from her work and put her welding goggles on top of her head. She turned to me:_

_-What exactly do you mean? -Merla asked me confused. –There is lot things on this base you can ask that._

_-On the mission -I panted. -the entity has gone mad. It took control over me and when I awoke, the scavengers were turned into a complete mess. I tried to heal them, but my hands just glitched, with no effect. You promised me, -my voice raised. –You won’t make me do things like this if I will listen to you. I did everything you told me. Then why this happened?_

_Merla’s face was somber, and a thoughtful expression was reflected on it. After a couple of minutes she slowly came up to me put the hands on my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eye._

_-I have no idea, -she deadpanned. I looked at her with a wide eyes absolutely confused. –I mean, I don’t know for sure…I-its just a theory—_

_-Just tell me!_

_-Okay, uh, -Merla scratched the back of her head. –Remember, when I told you, the important part of you is missing?_

_I nodded._ _She continued:_

_-I think, that part is your healing ability, -I looked at her absolutely dumbfounded. That made sense. I started to understand, why I was regenerating that slowly when I’ve been in void, why I couldn’t break myself free from there, why my powers couldn’t resist the entity...Why I couldn’t die in the center of realities._

_–And because that part is gone, that gave a window to the Grantor to fully settle in your body and connect to your quintessence, -Merla looked at me awkwardly.-Also, I used the power of nebula with your energy to bring you back and it made your power…um…unpredictable and unlimited._

_-What do you mean?_

_-You are like me, Allura, -Merla took off her googles, rushed her hand through her long pink braid. –Yet, not completely. You can actually been killed unlimited times, but you will always regenerate. Count it as…um, -she was finding the right word. -A power of invincible demigoddess. But that provided, what entity will be within you. If you will get rid of it, when you will die for sure because of absence of your healing ability._

_Several thoughts were rushing inside my head. On the one hand, I could help Queen to complete her preparations by hurting people who just trying to protect that is rightfully theirs. On the other, I could ask her…_

_-What should I do? -I asked her with shaken voice._

_-You must to learn how to control your power, -Merla held out her hand and helped me to stand straight on my feet. They was shaking. –How to use it. If you want to keep safe these innocent lives, to protect them from you. I can give some of my notes, but you should understand how to handle the Grantor of the Dark Disgrace by your own._

* * *

 

_I spend many months of training to gain control over Entity. After such desperate tries, I finally managed how to command it. With some improvements with a help of my alchemy knowledge._

_Before I would never try to gain control over Entity, but soon after first “blow up” I started to think that accident didn’t came out of nowhere._

_-Ssshe isss tassssting you._

_-What?_

_Me and Impure named Alpha sat in ambush on one of raids. Queen Merla send us to get some metal in the quadrant gamma-krel-4. We looked after the supplier and wanted to hijack his ship with the goods while he, the employer and his people were distracted by others Impures._

_-Queen doing thisss on purpossse, -creature hissed. –Ssshe wantsss to know if you really worthy of Grantorrr of Darrrk Disssgrace. Ssshe sssendsss negative telepathic impulsssesss, they prrrovoke him and he takess possession of you, forrrcing him to fill his thirrrst forrr blood caused by this impulssse._

_-You are really smart Alpha, for the artificial organism, -I narrowed my eyes at him. –Okay, she is playing dirty, but who said I can’t play like that too?_

_Since then, I started to learn this power for the real thing. I created a way to combine my Altean alchemy and Entity. The rituals and spells in case if I will have to fight Queen Merla. If she provoking entity just to test my power, I couldn’t rely on her promises anymore._

_She didn’t send me on the raids for couple months and I started to think she is almost completed her work on the machine._

_One day she came into my training session._

_-Hey, -Merla said casually as she approached me in her casual clothes without lab coat and tablet in her hands. –I have a task for you._

_I turned to her from battle position. I was about to test my new move – **Corruption**._

_-Wow, really. –I said with a slight annoyance in my voice. –You’ve been in silence for weeks and now you just coming here and giving me a mission._

_-You already know what this silence means- she sighed and gave me a tablet. I looked at the screen and thoughtfully studied the diagram on it. My eyes widened when I recognized this thing. Merla noticed it. – Yup. I need two more details to complete the mechanism. Zaiforge canon’s generator and Balmera crystal to run the entire process. But the problem is…_

_-The only near place we can get them, -I glared at her. –is the Galra base in quadrant beta-zailox-7 and Puig. Do you understand we will be unveiled if we attack any of these objects?_

_-Yes, Allura, -she put her my arm over my shoulders and squeezed me. –But we are so close. We can’t stop on the end of the path._

_-The Galra Empire will know about this almost immediately. -I tried to protest. –By the way I’m making my job, -I pursed my lips. –They will probably send Blade of Marmora after us. If they reveal who we are…_

_-We will finish this before they will know it. I will return to my reality and you will be free to do what you want. Unless, -Merla’s eyes darkened. – **you’ve already decided that you desire and you want ask me to do it. If you really wish for it I’ll gladly make it** … - she whispered in my ear aggressively. Merla squeezed my shoulders tight. I squeaked under her grasp. - You get me my details or I'll do **it** before you make sure your loved ones are safe from me. _

_She swept my legs and I fell to the floor. I grunted and tried to get up but Queen pined me to the floor with her foot. She stood over me like tower:_

_-You really thought I wouldn’t know what your reasons is. –Merla pressed her foot harder. –For these four years, you were studying and watching after me. You were scared, ones I finish my work and won’t need your help anymore, I will broke one of the promises and attack your reality. This is why you mastered the power of Entity, to use against me if I will betray you and destroy everything in this universe. Well, if you not gonna help me now, then I will definitely do it._

_She took her foot off me and walked out of the training room. I sat on the floor trying to catch my breath. Merla was right on one thing- I couldn’t let her to hurt anyone I care about. I had to prevent it by any means. Whatever it takes._

_Soon an opportunity opened._

* * *

 

_-YOU BROKE THE ALTEAN SEAL!_

_After accidents on the Puig, I rushed to our base for the answers. I thought Merla would not be pleased if I will return without a price. But I didn’t care about it in that time. The pure rage was taken over me and my hands were glimmering with blue quintessence._

_I approached to Merla, grabbed her by the shirt and pined to the table she was working on. I put my forearm over her throat. In this condition, she will tell me only the truth, I thought. But her reaction has shocked me:_

_-So what? -she laughed into my face. -The result is truly priceless, haha. The Grantor’s reaction to the mixed blood…is amazing! Half-breeds can truly come against the quintessence possession, but to the Entities… -Merla had a dreamy look on her face. – You were able to break through his defenses, right? Means, half-breeds can’t resist them, as mental immunity against them isn't developed. Its strong against quintessence, but to the Grantors of Dark Disgrace they are helpless. Ha-ha-ha! Still, reaction of your friend is different than from anyone who came against the person possessed by the Entities.  I just need to prove this the…_

_At that moment, something clicked in me. I removed my hand from her neck and grabbed her head. I lifted her up and hit her with the back of her head on the table. A dreamy smile slipped away from her face and now it reflected only surprise._

_I hit her again. BAM! Her nose was bleeding. BAM! She started coughing and I whispered menacingly:_

_-You promised me no one from my known ones will know about my actions and today I was blown up to Keith. He can keep his mouth shut, but he will seek for answers, that means what he will be looking for you and me. And because he is current leader of Blade of Marmora he will inform the Galaxy Coalition and hunt on us will be open. I warned you Merla, but you didn’t listen._

_I let go off Merla. She slipped on floor and kept coughing. The blood streamed down from her nose. I snarled at her:_

_-You broke the term, where you promised my loved ones inviolability. You knew perfectly Keith will be there, aren’t you? –she just send me a death glare. Eyes were red and filled with tears. – You sent me on a mission anyway, knowing that. You broke the contract. You broke my condition. I'll break yours. From now on, I'm not going help you with anything._

_I turned to on my heels and walked away from her. I didn’t know where to go but I couldn’t let her do what she was about to do. I had to stop Queen Merla, but I couldn’t do it then. I was planning to settle somewhere and come up with a proper plan._

_I was thinking what I could get out there on the one of stolen ships then…I felt many objects been stabbed into my body._

_-Gha! -my mouth has filled with blood. Something was holding me slightly above the ground. I looked down and saw the black-red blades stabbed through my whole body from behind and they lifted me off the ground._

_I never was interested in asking Merla how she using her ability, expect the pining me to the walls. In this moment, I saw her power in all its glory._

_I was able to turn around and turn my head in the direction the blades came from. I saw Merla staggered to her feet. Her head hung low. These blades were coming from her back. She started walking to me slowly. She spoke:_

_-You really thought I would let you go that easily? -she smirked. –Heh, you are still that naive princess as I found you. For all this time, you didn’t even asked what kind of power I have, -she clinched her fist and one of the blades slashed my right shoulder._

_-Ahh!_

_-I am capable of creating dark matter composed of interspatial or other sources. This matter is capable of devouring everything, even space itself. It allows me to create force fields and sharp things like that. – she came up to me and touched the tip of the blade sticking out of my left shoulder. I only could wince at that. –Anyway, this is not kind of power what could loach reality machine. This is why I need you._

_-Go… q-quiznack…y-yourself, -I grunted. –Agh…S-scum…_

_Her blades let go off me. She waited until I stand to my feet and slapped me in the face. My head tilted in the side and I felt a bruise forming under my left eye._

_-Do you know why the universe didn’t let you to die in the void? -she spitted words to me. – Because such terrible sinners like you must be punished before they allow to die._

_-I’m not, -I spitted blood from my mouth. –a sinner. I tried to made the Universe the better place. I fought in the w-war for it. I-I helped people._

_\- You saved people to escape your own demons. Your pride got the better of you. Your past life, Allura, was a crime and I’m your punishment. The justice would not be—_

_Merla didn’t finished her sentence. While she was talking, I managed to gain my quintessence together and throw the blast at her.  She flew into the depths of her laboratory, behind a curtain._

_I was bleeding and hobbling after her. I pushed back the curtain and looked around the room. To my eyes opened spectacle consisting of hundreds of Impures floating in pods._

_I saw Merla lying on the floor in a puddle of slime. The blast threw her to the front row and smashed one of the pods. The monster that had fallen from it, and laid a little further away and was unconscious._

_I went to Merla and pulled out one of the Katanas. She raised herself on her elbows and I saw the blood flow all over her forehead. I pointed my katana at her._

_-So…-I spoke slowly, twirling the second katana in my wounded hand. – Since you're my punishment, I just have to make up for all my sins to get rid of you, right? I'm leaving, whether you want me to or not._

_She let out a laugh._

_-Heh, you're going to have to break out with force._

_Merla got up from the floor. I raised my hands with the Katanas, ready to defend myself…_

* * *

 

-…the Merla’s ability is powerful and useless at the same time. All I had to do was wear her out, -Allura shrugged. -But she made me tense up. When we reached our peak and there wasn’t any save place on us, we just… collapsed to the floor, -she avoided their look.

-And to be honest? –Keith arched an eyebrow at her.

-We killed each other.

-Oh.

 -I recovered first, and before she woke up, I went to the hangar, stole the ship and came here, while bleeding to the death.

Keith and Krolia just were staring at her with the wide eyes. They couldn’t believe the story they just heard. After all what happen to Allura in the past, she has to suffer even more than that.

Allura’s voice often shaken when she spoke the harshest parts. In these moments, Keith hugged her shoulders with one arm, trying not putting the pressure on her bad shoulder.

Keith didn’t notice when he done that, neither Allura did. But Krolia did and she grinned every time her son was doing that. Right now, she looked worried.

-Princess, I-I…-Krolia spoke with sympathy. She gave Allura soft look and put a hand on her knee. –I’m sorry this happened to you.

-That wasn’t _all_ that bad, you know, -Allura replied naturally. –I just, um, described the moments that was the most important to understand who she really is. Merla wasn’t such a bitch all that time…

-Where did that come from? –Keith asked.

-What? –Allura replied confused.

-Well, -he got up from sofa and gestured his hands at her. – This edginess and foul words. I-I also, noticed y-you has done many, uh… -Keith scratched the back of his head. –Rough things.

Allura’s face darkened. She turned away from Keith and stared at hand, what Krolia put on her knee.

-If you want to live, -she whispered quietly. –you have to twirl. When we were in the middle of the war, we did the same rough things. I did these things to understand how I can protect all of you. Still, because of my actions, you got under fire. Heh, -she chuckled with irony. –What a protector I am.

Krolia asked her carefully:

-You are…not afraid the Queen can find you here, Allura?

-No, she can’t. At least, -Allura avoided Krolia’s look and said sheepishly. -she wouldn’t be able…for two days for sure. We are, well…you know…killed each other, I mean, Merla needs more time to recover.  Besides, she won’t be looking for me in Keith’s place.

-Why is that? –Keith tilted his head.

\- Because she'll think I'll come to you first and she'll come looking for me. And if she's going to come looking for me, - Allura explained. -then I'm definitely not coming here. Which means, Merla will be looking for me somewhere else.

-Okay, -Keith replied dumbfounded. –I didn’t understand a thing, but this is really interesting.

Allura let out a laugh, and then winced in pain and clutched her right shoulder. She almost fell off from the sofa, but Krolia caught her.

-Wow, wow, -she settled her back in the place. –Alright, that is enough crazy stories for today, -Krolia looked at her a son and stand to her feet. –I leaving Princess on your hand.

-Yes, mam, -Keith saluted her with mock seriousness.

Krolia just rolled her eyes and headed to the door. But she stopped on her tracks and spoke to Keith.

-Oh, and don’t oversleep the meeting in the morning, -She turned the handle. -I don't want to take the rap for you like last time.

With these words, Krolia left. Keith and Allura exchanged glances, and then quickly turned away.

Keith looked at her sideways. She changed only slightly. He also noticed that his old clothes fit her. The black t-shirt hung slightly at her waist, and the black sweatpants barely reached her ankles. Those ankles...Damn, she looked gorgeous in men's clothes...

"No! Away with such thoughts. You're twenty-seven and a virgin, but now is not the time to think about such things. In addition...her heart belongs to someone else."

Keith pushed away the vulgar and sad thoughts and switched from her body to her face. Seeing her expression, his gaze softened.

Allura just stared into the empty space. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes…They scared Keith the most. He's always loved her tri-colored eyes. They combined azure and blue with a purple pupil in the center. Her eyes held so much certainty and light inside of them. But now…they no longer reflected the light, as like her soul was drained out. Her eyes were like broken glass and everything that once made Allura herself, remained in the void with the light.

Then, something sparkled in her hair and grabbed Keith’s attention…

-You pierced more holes? –he pointed at Allura’s ears. –It suits you.

-Um, thank you, -she put the strand of hair behind her ear, which shone five earrings. She smiled at him shyly. – I just wanted to look a little rebellious.

-You succeed I’m assure you, -Keith smiled at her. It shattered a bit when he asked next question. –Um, Allura, -she turned to him. –You said your time with Merla wasn’t that bad. Can you tell me what was good?

-Well, -Allura pouted and mused. –as I mentioned before, I opened up to myself the pop-culture. When I had anime weeks, she rushed away from her lab to my personal bridge and stuffed all my popcorn in her. Ha-ha, -Allura chuckled. –When we were watching Attack on Titan, we made a deal: “every time someone dies to take shoot”. So we sat with snacks and drinks and after about the seventh episode, -she barely held her laugh. -we were already drunk in the trash.

-Pfft. –Keith didn’t hold himself. –I’m not surprised.

-When we made to the arc with Scout Regiment, we stopped watching and started to do stupid stuff. This is one of them, -Allura pointed at her short hair. –She just said: “If you didn’t have such long hair, would your head feel lighter?” I barely mumbled: “I don’t know, let’s quiznacking cut it”. That’s the result. I just, -Allura shacked her head and smiled. –I don’t know. Her personality is very complicated. Merla can be _the killer queen_ and the same time some sort of dork.

-Like a Shonen character? -Keith chuckled.

-Yes, pretty much. –Allura laughed.

Keith grinned at her as she was laughing. He finally saw relaxed and…alive. But as always, he has to ruin it.

-Wow, I still can’t believe, you are actually here, -Keith’s voice shacked. –Can’t wait tell the others. Lance would be so…

-I don’t want them to know, -she interrupt him.

-B-but, why?

-The fact that you know I'm alive already puts _you_ in danger. That made you the Queen's target. Not to mention, she's discovered new abilities for half-breeds...If the others find out, -she shook her head. -they'll be targeted, too, and I don't want that. After what I put you all through and how hard it was for everyone after I left...Especially for Lance...In general, I'll take care of it by myself.

-Hey, hey, -Keith sat on the sofa next to Allura. –You don’t have to do everything by your own, Princess. The last time you done it, well…-he rolled his eyes. –It didn’t end good. You didn’t deserve such a fate, Allura. –he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. – Once, I also thought what I can hold the weight of the world on my own, but it wasn’t true, Allura. Please, _I want to help._

 She gave him a weak smile:

-That is really kind of you to offer your help, but, -Allura shook her head and gently removed Keith’s hands from her shoulders. –Queen Merla is my problem. I want to defeat her on my own. Without putting the whole universe in danger because of me, -she lowered her head. –Again.

-But what about you? –Keith asked her. He tried to look into her eyes. –If you will stand against her by your own, does it not puts _you_ in danger?

-My life is doesn’t’ matter. –Allura greeted through her teeth. Keith jumped on his seat from this sudden act. –I would not let anyone get hurt because of my mistakes. I shouldn’t agree to work with Merla in first place, but if I didn’t she would drown our reality in the blood just to make it to her own. I was too weak to stand face to face with her, back then. Now I’m strong enough to challenge her. If I should die in this try, well…-she started to shiver. Allura’s eyes rolled back and she fell from the sofa.

-Damn, -Keith sounded slightly irritated. He stood up. –Allura, you lost too much blood, -Keith held out his hand. Allura took it and he helped her to stand. She trembled terribly and could barely stand on her feet. Allura leaned on Keith. –You shouldn’t be so tense.

-I…s-should…g-go, -Allura breathed. –I don’t…want to…risk…you…

-You are not going anywhere, -Keith voice was stern. –Not in this condition. And…don’t worry about me. –he smirked. –I can take about myself. You know it better than anyone.

-No…you don’t understand…

\- Stop arguing with me. You know I'm stubborn and I’m putting my foot down.

 Allura only pouted. In the next moment, Keith lifted her in his arms trying not to hurt her wound.

-Wh-what are you doing? –blush has crept her cheeks.

 -It's too late for this kind of talk. I'm tired and I think you as well. Tomorrow I have a meeting in the morning, after it, I will return and we will solve everything.

 Keith carefully laid her back on the sofa.

 -Okay?

 -Okay.

 Allura pursed her lips.

Keith was telling the right things, what she should not fight alone, but…he just doesn’t understand what kind of foe Queen Merla is. She can be a curious teenager and bloodthirsty maniac at the same time. Queen Merla was a really frightening enemy. Allura thought what even Honerva wouldn’t win in the fight with her. Merla has an incredibly sharp mind and cunning, bordering on genius and allowing her to predict the actions of different people. She can easily come up with a complex multi-pass combination, based on the smallest details.

-Hey, have you asleep already?

Allura brought herself back from her thoughts and looked up at Keith. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Keith is not such an angsty rebel, how she remembered him.

Well, he looked different now: his hair was so long that he began to pull it into a ponytail; some of his features were more masculine. Allura looked down and blushed even more. Although the red t-shirt and gray sweatpants looked baggy on him, they emphasized his pumped-up body.

Allura closed her eyes as vulgar thoughts began to creep into her head and looked at his face again. Keith’s lips curled into small smile. This one has sincerity in it. For these four years, she saw him smile, but it never reached his eyes…

Right now, his eyes looked at her with slight worry, and then her look switched to his forehead--

-Tell me honestly, -Allura blurted. –You cutting your bang with your knife?

Keith looked at her dumbfounded, then blinked a few times and went to turn off the light.

-You definitely need some sleep, because you started asking dumb questions.

Keith flopped onto the bed with a loud thud.

-So, -Allura asked with a small mockery. –I guessed this one right, isn’t it?

-Go to sleep, -Keith groaned with his face in the pillow.

* * *

 

Although Keith was terribly tired, he couldn't sleep. He still could not get out of his head all that had fallen on him in the last two days: the Balmera crystal, the battle of Puig, the Impures, Queen Merla, the machine…

Keith let out a sigh and sat on the bed. The thing what concerned him the most was Princess Allura. First, she was alive. Second, she is the Pale Demon who became famous for her strength and fierce battles. Third, Allura sacrificed her will to this Queen Merla just to protect them.

And finally…Keith turned to Allura. He knew for sure she didn’t told him and his mother everything. For example, how did she know what Keith is on Daibazaal and what Lance was got through…

Keith has got deep into his thoughts when he heard sniffing. He rose his head and saw Allura shivering and whimpering.

He crossed the room in two big steps and leaned close to her. Allura didn’t seem like she was heaving nightmare. Keith touched her forehead and it was hot.  Something came up in his memory.

-Damn, -Keith mumbled quietly. –She turned the cold water back then.

Keith rose to his feet and went to Kosmo’s room.

The space wolf woke at the sight of his master as he walked into his room and rushed to the drawer. Kosmo wagged his tail cheerfully as Keith searched for the blanket. When he found what he was searching for, he walked back into his room.

Keith carefully approached her, trying not to wake up. Then he covered her with a blanket and tucked it in. Allura slept on her stomach, to not to break her seams.  She whimpered in pain, anyway. Apparently, the scratches were much more serious than it seemed at first glance.

Keith put his hand on Allura’s healthy shoulder and began to stroke her gently from top to bottom, not touching her wounds. When she calmed down and relaxed under his touch, he let out a sigh:

-Why are you always stuck in such situations, I have no idea.

-I just have a good luck.

Keith quickly took away his hand from her back and looked at Allura, as she turned slightly to him, with wide eyes.

-I, uh, -Keith stammered. –I-I thought you are getting cold and uh…just brought the blanket and tucked you in.

-And why you were stroking me- Allura asked cocky. –hm?

-I was…I was, -Keith scratched the back of his head. –Well…helping you with shivering, yeah. If you don’t like it, I—

-No, its just, -Allura blushed. –I don’t mind actually about you touching me. I mean, -she sighted. –Ah, this the first time since I said goodbye to all of you, when somebody touch me without purpose to order me something. Or pining me to the floor or the wall. –Allura deadpanned. Then she put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Princess said to him softly. –Your touch is really nice, actually. Soothing. 

-So don’t mind if I…-Keith was glowing bright red in the dark. Her reached out his hand to Allura’s back.

-No, -she breathed out, drifting back to sleep. –Not at all. So warm...

Keith put a hand back onto her good shoulder and stroked it gently, until her breathing became even.

He stood up and approached back to his bed. He got under the blanket and watched how Allura’s chest rise and fall.

-Whatever you want or not, -Keith whispered in the dark. –I will help you and figure it out what are you hiding away from me.

Soon, he drifted off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight i'm going to see Endgame. I hope it will give some inspiration...and my psychic will survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta, twitter and tumblr as Deadly Milady.


End file.
